Was kann mir die Unsterblichkeit
by Galanya
Summary: Ein dunkler Schatten legt sich über Eryn Lasgalen, in Zeiten des Friedens. Legolas muss sich einem mächtigen Feind stellen, auf seinem Kampf erhält er Unterstützung von alten Freunden. Ich hab das Summery jetzt schon zum 100sten mal gewechselt und nie gef
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Ich nenne nichts aus und von Mittelerde mein Eigen. Die Charaktere und Orte sind der Fantasie von J.R.R. Tolkien entsprungen beneidenswert. Für meine Geschichte habe ich mir lediglich einiges von seinem HdR-Universum ausgeliehen.

* * *

**Was kann mir die Unsterblichkeit**

**Prolog**

Unsere Geschichte beginnt zu Beginn des Vierten Zeitalters. Die Großen Jahre waren vergangen und viele Schlachten geschlagen. Das Zeitalter der Menschen war angebrochen und das erstgeborene Volk verließ Mittelerde um in die unsterblichen Lande zu ziehen.

Auch Elrond, Herr von Bruchtal war zu den Grauen Anfurten um über das Meer zu Reisen und mit ihm ging Bilbo Beutlin im stolzen Alter von 130 Jahren.

Vieles hatte sich gewandelt, denn die Schreckensherrschaft Saurons war beendet, Gondor hatte wieder einen König und die Menschen atmeten wieder auf.

Nach dem Fall der Mauern von Dol Guldur verzog sich auch der dunkle Schatten, welcher sich eins über den großen Grünwald legte und schreckliche Kreaturen ein Heim bot. Schwere Kämpfe und Waldbrände hatten den Wald verwüstet, doch Thranduil König vom Düsterwald blieb siegreich.  
Celeborn und Thranduil trafen sich in der Mitte des befreiten Düsterwaldes und gaben ihn einen neuen Namen.  
Eryn Lasgalen, wurde er von diesem Tage an genannt. Wald der grünen Blätter.  
Das Reich wurde geteilt. Thranduil zog sich in den nördlichen Teil bis zu den Bergen zurück, Celeborn bekam den südlichen Teil und gab diesem den Namen Ost-Lórien und das Gebiet dazwischen wurden den Waldmenschen überlassen.

Und es kam der Tag da von dem Waldreich der Waldebeln sich eine Nachricht wie ein Lauffeuer in Mittelerde verbreitete.  
Thranduil, König der Waldelben im nördlichen Eryn Lasgalen kündigte seinen Rücktritt, und somit die Krönung seines Sohnes Prinz Legolas an.

Eryn Lasgalen hatte sich in den Jahren mit neuem Leben gefüllt, vielerlei unterschiedliche Tierarten hatten sich neu angesiedelt und füllten ihn auf diese Art mit neuem Leben und vertrieben die dunklen Geschöpfe aus alter Zeit. Auch viele Reisende durchquerten, zu Thranduils Missfallen, den Grünwald auf der alten Waldstraße. Die Reisenden, die den Wald der grünen Blätter durchquerten, trugen als Erste die Nachricht von Thranduils Rücktritt über die Waldstraße außerhalb des Eryn Lasgalen.

Einige überquerten die alte Furt, wieder andere segelten den großen Strom, Anduin, hinab. So erreichte die Botschaft schon bald Lóthlorien, das Land der Hochelben.  
Hier weilten nur noch wenige Elben, denn viele der Hochelben von Lórien waren ihrem Herrn Celeborn nach Ost-Lórien im Grünwald gefolgt und andere mit der Hohen Frau Galadriel, Lord Elrond, Herrn von Bruchtal, und vielen der Elben des Hohen Geschlechts den Anduin abwärts auf das Meer hinaus nach Valinor gesegelt, in die unsterblichen Lande.

Von Lórien verbreitete sich die Botschaft weiter südlich den Anduin folgend ins Lande Gondor aus. So kam auch Aragorn, Arathorn's Sohn, Erbe von Isildur und regierender König von Gondor die Neuigkeit zu Ohren. Er zeigte sich nicht besonders überrascht und lies unverzüglich einen Boten zu König Thranduils Hallen entsenden, mit der Ankündigung seines baldigen Besuches.

Über das Nebelgebirge breitete sich die Meldung schnell bis nach Bruchtal zu Elronds, noch immer in Mittelerde verweilenden, Söhnen Elladan und Elrohir aus. Die Zwillinge bewohnten Bruchtal mit den wenigen Elben und nahmen gerne Reisende in ihrem Reich auf, damit sich jene bei ihnen ausruhen und zu neuen Kräften kommen konnten.

Über Bruchtal wurde des Königs Kunde nun der großen Oststraße folgend nach Bree, bis hinein ins Auenland und schließlich sogar bis nach Hobbingen erzählt.

So erfuhren auch die Hobbits Peregrin Tuk, Meriadoc Brandybock, Samweis Gamdschie und zu guter letzt Frodo Beutlin von Thranduils Bekanntgabe, welche sich innerhalb von ein paar Wochen in Mittelerde verbreiten konnte.

Für kaum einen war es allerdings eine wirkliche Überraschung.

Der Einzigste den diese Bekanntmachung beunruhigte war Legolas, Thranduil's Sohn, Prinz von Eryn Lasgalen und Thronfolger.

Und hier beginnt unsere Geschichte:

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch bis hierin schon mal gefallen ;) 


	2. König werden ist nicht schwer

**Hier ist es. Das erste Kapitel!  
Der Waldelbenkönig gibt seine Krone ab. Legolas scheint davon nicht sehr begeistert zu sein.**

**Die Übersetzung von elbischen Wörtern/Sätzen findet ihr am Ende des Kapitels.**

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

**König werden ist nicht schwer...**

* * *

Das Volk der Waldelben befand sich in heller Aufregung. In knapp einer Woche sollte ein großes Fest zu Ehren König Thranduils Rücktritt und seines Sohnes Geburtstag stattfinden. Vieles musste noch vorbereitet werden, wie beispielsweise das Festessen, die Dekoration und noch einiges mehr.

Der Prinz des Düsterwaldes blieb von der zunehmenden Nervosität der Elben weitgehend unberührt. Prinz Legolas war seit ein paar Tagen außerhalb der Hallen des Königs anzutreffen. Gemeinsam mit seinem treuen Hengst Celebgaer wollte er abseits des Düsterwaldes etwas Zeit für sich finden.

Seit Ende des Ringkrieges hatte Legolas in Celebgaer einen treuen Begleiter gefunden. Auch auf der gemeinsamen Reise mit seinem Zwergenfreund Gimli hatte ihn der Hengst begleitet. Wie alle Elbenpferde war auch er von guter Statur, kräftige Beine, ausdauernd, seidiges Fell und ein außergewöhnlich waches Wesen. Legolas hatte den Hengst nach dem Objekt seiner heimlichen Begierde benannt. Nach dem weiten silber-glitzernden Meer, dass ihn in seinen Bann gezogen und verzaubert hat.

Zum ersten Mal als der Prinz des Düsterwaldes das weite Meer zu Gesicht bekam und die Wellen sich seicht über den Strand ausbreiteten und er das laute Gekreische der Möwen, welche über seinem Kopf kreisten, wahrgenommen hatte war es um ihn geschehen. Die Möwen hatten mit ihrem Kreischen sein ungebändigtes, stolzes Herz gefangen genommen.

Die hohe Frau von Lothlórien hatte ihn damals bei ihrem Besuch in ihrem Reich gewarnt.

„Die Klageschreie der Möwen..." seufzte Legolas und parierte sein Pferd durch und brachte es somit zum Stillstand.

Seine stolzen Augen streiften über die Weite des Feldes, welches sich vor ihm erstreckte und sich am Rande des südlichen Teiles seines Heimatwaldes befand. Der leichte erfrischende Wind spielte mit den Blättern der Bäume und den Gräsern und Blumen des Feldes.

Mit seinen scharfen Elbenaugen starrte er weit in die Ferne. Hintern den Hügeln hoffte er insgeheim das wilde unbändige Wassers des Meeres zu erspähen.

Ein Anflug von Sehnsucht wollte seinen Blick trüben. Ein starker Windzug durchbrach die Ruhe und Friedlichkeit des Landes. Legolas blonde lange Haare wehten zerzaust um seinen Hals während sein dunkelgrüner Elbenumhang seinen ganzen Körper zu verschlingen suchte. Der Elbenprinz atmete tief durch und schwang sich auf den Rücken seines Pferdes.

Ein kurzes Flüstern. Celebgaer bäumte sich leicht auf und spurtete los. Pferd und Reiter schienen über das weite Land zu fliegen so schnell gallopierte das Tier und Legolas lies es gewähren.

Im Palast des Düsterwaldes herrschte reges Treiben. In bereits fünf Tagen sollte das große Fest stattfinden und viele Persönlichkeiten wurden erwartet. Vieles musste noch vorbereitet werden und zu allem Überfluss war der König alles andere als gut gelaunt.

König Thranduil war noch nie sonderlich freundlich. Er schien oft sehr verbittert zu sein, möglicherweise hatte er während seiner langen Amtszeit zu viel Unrecht erfahren.

Doch seit er seinen Rücktritt bekannt gegeben hatte war das Verhältnis zu seinem Sohn schlechter geworden.

Sie hatten schon früher öfters miteinander gestritten, zumeist hatte sich der Prinz wütend zurückgezogen oder war mit seinem Pferd ausgeritten.

Sein Sohn schien nicht sehr erfreut darüber zu sein König von Düsterwald zu werden, dabei sollten sich mit Legolas Krönung einige Veränderungen einstellen. Der Wald war aufgelebt seit sich die dunklen Schatten des dunklen Herrschers Sauron verflüchtigt hatten.

Nun sollte ein neues Zeitalter für den Düsterwald anbrechen und dieses Zeitalter sollte unter der Führung eines neuen Königs geführt werden, es sollte Legolas' Zeitalter werden.

Aber seit dem Ringkrieg hatte sich der Thronerbe sehr verändert. Eine undeutbare Sehnsucht lag in seinen Augen und er streifte viel öfter als früher außerhalb des Waldes umher.

Thranduil wusste nicht was die Seele seines Sohnes beschwerte, auch zählte für ihn nur sein Ziel. Legolas musste den Thron besteigen, sein Nachfolger werden, das war sicher und jetzt schien der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür gekommen.

„Dar!" befahl Legolas und sofort stoppte Celebgaer. Vor ihnen erhob sich der Eingang zum Düsterwald. Unbehagen packte den Elben bei diesem Anblick.

Bald schon würde er über die Zukunft dieses Waldes und dessen Bewohner entscheiden. Tag für Tag müsste er sich mit Regierungsangelegenheiten beschäftigen. Wahrscheinlich würde kaum noch Zeit für Ausritte, Spaziergänge oder einfach nur Ausgelassenheit bleiben.

Er erinnerte sich an frühere Zeiten, als er mit Aragorn auf Orkjagt war oder mit Gimli durch die Lande gezogen ist um Neues zu entdecken. Solche Momente würden ihm freilich fehlen, aber eines beunruhigte ihn am meisten. Würde er je wieder das Meer erblicken, die Klageschreie der Möwen vernehmen oder auch nur den Geruch der Freiheit, der von einem solchen Ort ausging, in seine Nase aufnehmen können?

Angst?

Nein, Angst hatte er keine, doch fürchtete er eingeengt zu werden. Wie ein Adler der in einem Käfig gehalten wird um seinen Freiheit zum Wohle anderer zu opfern. Dabei hätte er mal wieder Lust Orks zu jagen, doch diese waren sehr rar geworden.

Legolas dankte seinen Pferd und schritt allein in den Wald um sich in sein Schicksal als König zu fügen.

Währenddessen in Gondor:

* * *

Übersetzungen:  
Dar Stop, Halt

* * *

**Asahi: Keine Sorge, ich mache mit 100iger Sicherheit KEINE Mary Sue draus **

**Shelley: Mmh...stimmt, wenn keiner in Bruchtal ist kann die Nachricht schlecht weiterkommen...grübel...ich weiß Idee hat. Auch durch Bruchtal werden ja einige Leute reisen und die schleppen die Nachricht dann weiter :) Aber stimmt schon, einige Elben werden wahrscheinlich da noch herumschwirren**

**Den Anderen möchte ich danken für die Reviews verneig**


	3. Aufbruchsstimmung

**Summery: **Die geladenen Gäste zu Legolas' Krönung packen ihre Koffer und ziehen Richtung Eryn Lasgalen**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 2**

**Aufbruchsstimmung**

* * *

„So schnell es mir möglich ist werde ich wieder zu euch zurückkehren."

Zärtlich legte Aragorn seine Hand auf den Bauch seiner Gemahlin und hoffte auf eine Bewegung des heranwachsenden gemeinsamen Kindes. Ein Lächeln zog sich über das Gesicht des Königs und er blickte seiner Frau in die Augen.

„Gen milin, Arwen!"

Ihre Hand legte sich auf die seine, welche noch auf ihrem Bauch ruhte und sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an.  
Ihre Unterhaltung brauchte nicht viele Worte, jeder wusste was der andere fühlte.

„Wir warten auf deine Rückkehr."

Wie zur Bestätigung spürten die beiden eine kräftige Bewegung des ungeborenen Kindes im Bauch der Elbin. Aragorn nahm seine Frau in die Arme und schenkte ihr einen langen zärtlichen Kuss, durch den für beide die Welt um sie herum still zu stehen schien.  
Aragorns Hand ruhte ruhig auf ihrer Wange.

„Überbringe Legolas bitte meine allerbesten Wünsche und entschuldige bitte mein Fehlen." Der König zog langsam seine Hand zurück und nickte.

„Das werde ich. Legolas wird wissen wie gerne du ihm an seinem bedeutendem Tag Gesellschaft geleistet hättest. Ich werde schon bald wieder bei dir sein, Arwen. Auf Bald!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und bewegte sich auf einen der Stalljungen zu der Mühe hatte einen unruhigen Hengst zu bändigen. Der König Gondors legte dem Hengst eine Hand auf die Stirn.

„Roheryn, shh...beruhige dich, alter Junge!" Gebieterisch und sanft klang seine Stimme und das Tier wurde ruhiger.

Roheryn vertraute seinem Herrn denn bereits während des großen Ringkrieges hatte er ihm treu gedient und ihm zur Seite gestanden. Trotz seines hohen Alters war der braune Hengst immer noch in einer ausgezeichneten Form.  
Dem Stalljungen wurden die Zügel aus der Hand genommen und Aragorn klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter.

„Nicht viele können dieses Pferd so gut bändigen. Du scheinst gut mit Tieren umgehen zu können. Gute Arbeit."

Schließlich schwang der König sich auf den Rücken seines Hengstes und trieb ihn zur Stadt hinaus.

Wehmütig verfolgte Arwen mit ihrem Blick wie ihr Geliebter mit zunehmender Entfernung aus ihrer Sicht verschwand. Nun war es an ihr über das Land Gondor schützend zu wachen, auch wenn es nur von kurzer Dauer sein sollte. Doch ihr Herz war schwer, denn nur zu gerne hätte sie Legolas selbst ihre Glückwünsche überbracht.  
Seufzend drehte sie sich um und zog sich in ihre Gemächer zurück.

Auch Gimli, Sohn des Gloin, ebenfalls einer der Gefährten, war auf dem Weg zum Eryn Lasgalen um der Krönung seines besten Freundes Legolas beizuwohnen.  
Doch er reiste keinesfalls alleine.

Auf dem Weg seiner Reise traf er unterwegs auf Gandalf den Zauberer. Dieser reiste mit seinem alten Holzkarren in Richtung Auenland.

„Gandalf, alter Freund! Wohin des Weges mit deinem alten Karren?"  
Langsam schob der Zauberer seinen Hut aus dem Gesicht und musterte den Zwerg mit seinen Augen.  
„Der Karren mag alt sein, doch er ist immer noch schneller als ein laufender Zwerg."

Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich um seine Mundwinkel.  
Grimmig starrte Gimli den Zauberer an und verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor seiner Brust. Er brummte etwas unverständliches in seinen zerzausten Bart, während Gandalf laut anfing zu lachen.

„Immer noch derselbe, nicht wahr Gimli, Gloins Sohn?"  
Zögernd stimmte der Angesprochene schließlich herzhaft lachen mit ein.  
„Nun, wohin des Weges Gandalf?"  
„Nach Hobbingen, alter Freund, nach Hobbingen. Ich werde dort Frodo und seine Freunde abholen um sie zum Eryn Lasgalen zu geleiten."

Der Zwerg nickte zustimmend. „Darf ich dich auf deiner Reise begleiten? So ein Pferdekarren ist ja doch schneller und bequemer als wenn ich den weiten Weg wandern muss."  
Gandalb musterte Gimli noch einmal streng.

„Natürlich! Komm, steig auf!"

Mit diesen Worten rückte er ein Stück zur Seite um Gimli Platz zu machen.  
Auf ihrer Reise tauschten sie viele Geschichten miteinander aus.  
Besonders Gimli schwärmte ausführlich über seinen Besuch mit Legolas in den Höhlen von Helms Klamm über seinen Besuch im Fangornwald allerdings erzählte er nichts.

* * *

Übersetzungen:  
Gen milin Ich liebe dich

* * *

**Buhä schnif:** Jetzt sag bloß nicht, das du den Namen auch schon irgendwo verwendet hast! Ich hab 2 Stunden verzweifelt überlegt wie das Pferd heißen soll...  
**Ichhalt:** Richtig erkannt g ...König sein dagegen sehr war ja auch nicht schwer zu erraten, oder? Schaun wir mal wies es weiter geht 


	4. Wenn Hobbits vereisen

**Summery:** Nach Aragorn, Gandalf und Gimli ist es nun an den Hobbits ihre Reise zu beginnen

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

**Wenn Hobbits verreisen**

* * *

Unweit von Bruchtal befand sich das Auenland. Dort im Auenland leben die Halblinge, oder Hobbits wie sie sich selbst betiteln. Sie scheinen eine der seltsamsten Lebewesen, neben den Elben, in Mittelerde zu sein.  
Hobbits sind sehr eigensinnig und geben nicht viel auf Abenteuer. Einzig Bilbo Beutlin reiste viel umher und auch Frodo Beutlin fand gefallen daran. Doch wie die meisten Hobbits fühlte er sich dennoch in Hobbingen, seiner Heimat, am wohlsten. Obwohl er es doch etwas einsam in Beutelsend fand, seit Bilbo dort ausgezogen war und gemeinsam mit den Elben Mittelerde verlassen hatte.

Samweis Gamdschi, sein bester Freund und Gärtner, besuchte ihn sehr oft und pflegte den Garten von Beutelsend wie es schon früher seine Aufgabe gewesen war.  
Auch Peregrin Tuk und Meriadoc Brandybock waren häufig und gern gesehene Gäste im Hause von Frodo.  
Kein Wunder. Der große Ringkrieg hatte ein starkes Band der Freundschaft zwischen den vier Hobbits geknüpft.

Vor wenigen Tagen wurde Frodo die Kunde zugetragen, das sein Freund und Gefährte Prinz Legolas aus Wald der grünen Blätter zum König ernannt werden sollte. Gleichzeitig kündigte Gandalf sein Kommen an um die Hobbits dorthin zu geleiten.  
Seither befand sich Sam in heller Aufregung und wuselte hektisch durch die Gegend. Er musste viel vorbereiten und die Zeit war knapp begrenzt. Proviant war das wichtigste und natürlich durfte Tabakkraut nicht fehlen.

Frodo beobachtete ihn dabei mit einem Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht.  
Seine Gedanken glitten hinab in einen Strudel der Vergangenheit.  
Frodo erkannte Legolas wie er sich mit dem Zwerg Gimli stritt.  
Sofort wechselte das Bild und er sah Legolas dabei wie er Aragorn zu beschützen versuchte.  
Frodo freute sich auf das Wiedersehen, obgleich er sich den etwas sturen Elben nur schwer in der Rolle eines Königs vorstellen konnte.

„...rodo? Herr Frodo!" Erst jetzt erblickte der Angesprochene Sam vor seinem Gesicht.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Herr Frodo?"  
Frodo lächelte sanft.  
‚Guter alter Sam. Immer sorgt er sich im andere.' Dachte er bei sich.

„Mir geht es gut. Ich freue mich schon auf unser Wiedersehen mit den anderen."  
Erleichtert atmete Samweis aus und verfiel sogleich wieder in einen Redeschwall.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür von Beutelsend.  
Samweis öffnete die runde Eingangstür und blickte auf die beiden Freunde Merry und Pippin, welche vor ihm standen und sich durch die geöffnete Tür drängelten.  
Sofort plapperten alle drei los, lachten miteinander und neckten sich gegenseitig.

„Hey Frodo!" rief Merry zu seinem Freund, welcher sofort seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn richtete.

„Wir haben Lutz mitgebracht und eben sah ich Gandalf. Er müsste in ein paar Minuten hier sein. Bist du bereit?"

‚Bereit?' Frodo musste über diese Frage wirklich nachdenken. Hatte er sich nach dem Ringkrieg doch geschworen Hobbingen nicht wieder zu verlassen.

„Ja, ich bin bereit!" beteuerte er schließlich.

Es dauerte keine zwanzig Minuten als erneut ein Klopfen an der Eingangstür die Unterhaltung der Hobbits unterbrach. Pippin sprang sofort auf und rannte auf die Tür zu um sie zu öffnen. Merry und Sam folgten seinem Beispiel. Frodo dagegen schaute etwas skeptisch in die Richtung und blieb an seinem Platz stehen.  
Schließlich betrat Gandalf Beutelsend.  
Er trug immer noch seinen weißen Umhang mir Hut und lachte herzhaft über einen von Pippins merkwürdigen Sprüchen. Nun drängte sich auch Gimli durch die Eingangstür und begrüßte die vier Hobbits.

Gandalfs Blick glitt zu Frodo hinüber und er nickte ihm freundlich zu während er seinen Hut abnahm und in gebückter Haltung zu diesem hinüber schritt.  
Gandalfs Hand legte sich auf eine von Frodos Schultern.

„Es tut gut dich gesund wieder zu sehen, junger Hobbit."

Ernst erwiderte Frodo des Zauberers Blick, doch schon nach kurzem begann seine Ernsthaftigkeit zu zerbröckeln und er grinste Gandalf frech an.

„Ich freue mich auch dich gesund wieder zu sehen, Gandalf." Und er umarmte ihn herzhaft.

Sofort waren auch die anderen drei Hobbits und Gimli an seiner Seite und überschütteten ihn mit Fragen.

„Seit still!" gebieterisch richtete sich Gandalf auf. Vergaß dabei aber das die Behausungen der Hobbits nicht für Menschengröße errichtet worden waren und stieß sich den Kopf an einem der Stützbalken und rieb sich schmerzend den Hinterkopf.

„Wie ihr sicher gehört habt, wird Prinz Legolas die Nachfolge seines Vaters König Thranduils antreten. Warum diese Krönung nun so eilig vollzogen werden soll ist mir auch nicht klar, doch wird uns Legolas darüber sicher aufklären können. Und auch alle weiteren unsinnigen Fragen solltet ihr ihm besser persönlich stellen."

Schweigend starrten die vier Hobbits den Zauberer an.

„Also, können wir aufbrechen?"

Merry, Pippin und Sam bejahten die Frage und liefen sogleich nach draußen um auf dem Holzkarren Gandalfs noch einen guten Platz zu ergattern. Gimli folgte ihnen gelassen, er hatte schließlich schon einen Platz neben Gandalf.  
Gandalf fiel Frodos Zögern auf und er zog eine seiner buschigen Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Frodo bemerkte dessen Reaktion und erwiderte:

„Es ist nichts. Wir können los."

Er griff nach seinem Rucksack und folgte dem weißen Zauberer nach draußen.

„Hey Frodo, haben wir denn auch genug Proviant für die Reise dabei?" ertönte Peregrins Stimme. Daraufhin traf ihn ein strafend der Blick Gandalfs. Er hatte den überaus großen Rucksack von Sam gesichtet.

„Du gefräßiger Tuk, kannst du nicht einen Moment an etwas anderes denken?"

Kleinlaut zog sich Pippin nun zurück.  
Frodo lächelte. Die Reise würde bestimmt lustig werden, doch trotz allem hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl.  
Als er einen letzen Blick auf Beutelsend warf wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, das er seine Heimat so schnell nicht wieder sehen würde.  
Energisch verdrängte er dieses Gefühl und begann sich zu freuen. Auf das Wiedersehen mit seinen Freunden.

* * *

**Geht bald weiter**


	5. Vater Sohn Verhältnis

**Kapitel 4**

**So, passend zu Weihnachten schenke ich euch das 4. Kapitel meiner HdR Story. Es ist leider wieder etwas kurz geworden aber ich hoffe es ist trotzdem gut und wird euch gefallen.**

**Lest am Besten selbst und bildet euch euer Urteil.**

**Viel Spaß mit dem folgenden Kapitel:**

**Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis**

Aufgebracht schritt König Thranduil in seinem Gemach auf und ab. Er schien sichtlich erzürnt zu sein.

Obgleich es wahrlich nicht der erste Streit zwischen Vater und Sohn gewesen war, wollte sich der König nicht beruhigen.

„Wie kann er es wagen so mit mir zu sprechen?" Seine Stimme zitterte vor Zorn.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

_„Ruft meinen Sohn zu mir!" befahl König Thranduil seinem Bediensteten._

_Die Krönung kam mit jedem Tag näher und Thranduil wollte seinen Sohn noch ausgiebig darauf vorbereiten und ihm noch einmal seine Pflichten erläutern._

_Die große Tür zum Thronsaal wurde aufgestoßen und Prinz Legolas, zukünftiger König des Düsterwaldes, betrat den Raum._

_„Ihr hattet nach mir schicken lassen um mit mir zu sprechen, Vater."_

_Thranduil erhob sich und schritt auf eines der Fenster zu,  welches ihm einen Blick auf sein Land bot. Ohne seinen Sohn eines Blickes zu würdigen, begann er zu erzählen._

_„Schon bald wird es deine Aufgabe sein diesen Wald und sein Volk zu schützen."_

_Er vernahm ein genervtes Seufzen hinter seinem Rücken, ignorierte dieses aber und sprach unbeeindruckt von Legolas Desinteresse weiter._

_„Es ist an der Zeit das du dir über deine Verantwortung als Thronfolger, oder besser zukünftigen Königs, klar wirst. Für einen solchen schickt es sich nicht seine Zeit auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes zu vertrödeln oder mit Zwergen auf Abenteuerreise zu gehen. Außerdem „_

_„Es reicht!!!" unterbrach Legolas die Rede seines Vaters zornig. _

_Erstaunt über des Prinzen Zornesausbruch drehte sich König Thranduil zu diesem um. Legolas Augen sprühten förmlich vor Wut und er starrte seinen Vater an._

_„Wie ich dir bereits bei allen unseren Gesprächen deutlich zu machen versuchte, habe ich keinerlei Interesse an diesem Königsposten. Einzig DU möchtest das ich deine Stelle jetzt antrete. Du zwingst mir diese Bürde um Jahrzehnte zu früh auf. Ich bin dafür noch nicht bereit und deine Zeit als König ist bei weitem noch nicht abgelaufen. Ich bin nicht bereit meine Freiheit aufzugeben um in diesem Schloss von meinen Königspflichten gefangen_ _gehalten zu werden. Dieses Käfig begleitet mich bereits mein ganzes Leben lang. Immer hörte ich nur Pflichten hier, Verantwortung da, benimm dich eines Prinzen entsprechend und so weiter. Du hast bisher über mein Leben bestimmt, doch jetzt nehme ich das selber in die Hand. Ich will mit meinem Freund Gimli wieder durch die Lande von Mittelerde reisen, neue Gegenden erkunden und die Welt außerhalb des Düsterwaldes kennen lernen. Ich Möchte Aragorn und Arwen in ihrem Schloss in Gondor besuchen und über vergangene Zeiten plaudern. Ich möchte „_

_„Du wirst meine Krone tragen!" polterte der König los und trat näher an Legolas heran._

_„Es ist dir bestimmt dieses Land zu regieren und die Zeit dazu ist gekommen wenn ich das sage. Was du willst spielt hier keine Rolle, mein Sohn. Ich sage du wirst König!!"_

_Eine kurze Pause der Stille entstand. Legolas senkte seinen Blick und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Vereinzelte hellblonde Strähnen seines glatten Haares fiel über seine Schulter._

_„Du kannst mir nichts befehlen! Du hast keine Macht über meinen Geist!" Er flüstere diese Worte nur, doch dem guten Elbengehör seines Vaters waren sie nicht entgangen._

_Noch ehe dieser etwas erwidern konnte verließ Legolas den Saal._

~~~~Flashback Ende~~~~

König Thranduil setze sich in einen der Sessel in seinem Gemach.

_„Lieber sterbe ich als deine Krone zu tragen!"_

Dies waren des Prinzen letzte Worte gewesen ehe die Türen des Thronsaals sich hinter ihm geschlossen hatten.

Legolas war schon immer sehr aufbrausend gewesen, aber meist war seine Wut schnell wieder verflogen. Dieser Streit jedoch schien anders zu sein. 

Seines Sohnes letzen Worte hatten den König doch mehr berührt als er sich eingestehen mochte.

Thranduil hatte Legolas immer als zukünftigen König des Düsterwaldes gesehen und ihn dementsprechend erzogen. Umso mehr wunderte der König sich über des Prinzen Starrsinn, aber Legolas war leider noch nie ein einfaches Kind gewesen.

Viel zu aufbrausen und stur, und er handelte und redete oft ehe er nachdachte.

Legolas konnte froh sein das er, Thranduil, ihm sein Volk und den Düsterwald anvertraute obwohl er sich gar nicht königlich benahm.

Die Reise mit dem ringträger und dessen Gemeinschaft hätten ihm die Augen öffnen sollen.

Stattdessen hatte diese Reise alles nur noch verschlimmert. Der Prinz hatte sich mit einem Zwerg angefreundet. Einem Zwerg! Wo die Elben und die Zwerge nie gut Freund waren. Durch die Freundschaft mit Aragorn, Isildurs Erbe und rechtmäßiger König Gondors hatte Thranduil sich auch mehr erwartet. Er hatte insgeheim gehofft Legolas würde sich gut mit Aragorn verstehen und einsehen wie wichtig und verantwortungsvoll eine Stelle als König war. Gut angefreundet hatte der Prinz sich mit Aragorn doch leider blieb die Veränderung aus.

Nachdenklich stand Thranduil wieder auf und blickte zu einem der Fenster hinaus.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und ein Elbe stürmte in den Raum.

„Was ist los?" erkundigte sich der König.

„Mein König, gerade habe ich erfahren das der Prinz sein Pferd aus dem Stall geholt und den Palast verlassen habe. Das war bereits vor über 3 Stunden."

„Er wird pünktlich zu den Festlichkeiten zurück sein." Damit schritt der König an dem Elben vorbei, ehe dieser noch etwas erwidern konnte, und verließ den Raum.

To be continue

**So, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr schreibt schön viele Comments *g***


	6. Erinnerungen I Erste Begegnung

**Heute mal ein etwas längeres Kapitel, ich hoffe es ist euch nicht zu lang geworden, das nächste wird vermutlich wieder etwas kürzer *kann aber auch nicht so sein :)***

**Elbische**** Wörter oder Sätze werden am Ende erklärt.******

**Was kann mir die Unsterblichkeit**

**Vor dem Sterben will ich leben**

Kapitel 5

Erinnerungen

Während Roheryn zügig vorwärts trabte hing Aragorn seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Er nahm die Umgebung auf seinem Weg nur bedingt wahr, denn sein Pferd kannte den Weg zum Düsterwald und er wusste das der Hengst ihn nicht enttäuschen würde.

Der Mann freute sich zwar für seinen alten Freund und Gefährten Legolas, dennoch kannte er den sturen Elbenprinzen lange genug um auch dessen Probleme erahnen zu können. Immer wenn man Legolas auf seinen Posten als zukünftigen König des Düsterwaldes ansprach reagierte er zurückhaltend, verschlossen wenn nicht sogar manchmal ein wenig aggressiv.

Doch Aragorn wusste nur zu gut um die Schwierigkeiten des Königspostens und der damit zusammenhängenden Verantwortung.

Der König Gondors erinnerte sich noch gut an sein erstes Zusammentreffen mit dem Elbenprinzen und dem damit verbundenen Abenteuers welches alles andere als ungefährlich für die beiden war.

Bei diesen alten Erinnerungen musste er lächeln.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~

_Der Abend dämmerte bereits als eine triste, unauffällige Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen hindurch schlich. Immer darum bemüht nicht unnötige Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen._

_Die Gestalt entpuppte sich als junger, kräftiger Mann. Seine Kleidung war geprägt von Schlichtigkeit, seine dunklen Haare fielen schulterlang um seinen Kopf. An seiner linken Hüfte war ein Schwert befestigt auf dessen Griff die linke Hand des Mannes ruhte, während seine Augen wachsam die Umgebung absuchten._

_Die Gegend in der er sich befand lag nahe der Trollhöhen und jeder der einigermaßen bei Verstand war wusste um die Gefahr, welche von den Trollen ausging._

_Plötzlich begann er zu rennen und huschte im Schatten der Bäume durch den Wald. Sein Ziel lag nicht mehr all zu weit entfernt._

_Schließlich lichtete sich der Wald und gab eine grasbewachsene Ebene frei._

_Etwas weiter vom Rande des Waldes graste ein Pferd das auf das rufen des jungen Mannes interessiert den Kopf hob und zu ihm lief.  Lobend klopfte dieser den Hals des Tieres und sprach leise zu ihm._

_Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter zurück auf den Wald und den Trollhöhen, ein leichtes Lächeln und er schwang sich auf den Rücken seines Schimmels._

_Er hatte noch keine große Entfernung hinter sich, als er die Hufgeräusche eines weiteren Pferdes hinter sich vernahm. Neugierig drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung aus der er die Geräusche zu kommen schienen und er täuschte sich nicht. In einiger Entfernung kam ein Reiter auf einem Schimmel auf ihn zu._

_Er wartete geduldig ab bis der fremde Reiter näher kam und nahm verwundert das elbische Zaumzeug des Pferdes wahr und musterte anschließend aufmerksam den Reiter. Dieser trug lange glatte blonde Haare und spitz zu laufende Ohren. Es musste sich um einen Elben handeln. Auch die Kleidung wies einige elbische Merkmale auf, ansonsten aber eher bescheiden gehalten und ein braun-grünlicher Umhang hing über seine Schultern._

_Dem Elben schienen die Blicke des Fremden vor sich nicht entgangen zu sein, denn auch er musterte nun sein Gegenüber und parierte sein Pferd durch._

_Einen kurzen Augenblick starrten sich die Fremden einfach nur schweigend an._

_Dem Menschen fiel erneut die Schönheit der Elben auf und doch erkannte er das es sich hier nicht um einen Elbe aus dieser Gegend handeln konnte._

_Schließlich wurde das Schweigen unterbrochen._

_„Warum starrt Ihr mich so an?" Die Stimme des Elben war klar, aber es schwang deutlich ein verärgerter Unterton mit. _

_Um den Elb nicht noch mehr zu verärgern antwortete der junge Mann in der Sprache der Elben._

_„Díheno anim*." Und um seinen Worten noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen senkte er leicht den Kopf als Geste der Reue._

_Der Elb wunderte sich das dieser Mensch ihn in seiner Sprache um Verzeihung bar. Er sprach diese Sprache fast so als wäre es die Seine._

_„Le suilon! Eneth nîn Estel. Man eneth lîn?"**_

_Kaum hatte der Elb den Namen Estel vernommen hob er erstaunt eine Augenbraue._

_Nicht nur das der fremde Mensch die Sprache der Elben zu sprechen vermag, trug er doch auch einen elbischen Namen. Für Menschen war es ungewöhnlich Namen der Elben zu tragen._

_Missmutig starrte der blonde Reiter Estel an._

_Diesem wurde etwas unbehaglich unter dem abschätzenden Blicken. Scheinbar war sein Gegenüber nicht sehr erfreut über ihre Begenung._

_Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen lenkte der Elb sein Pferd an Estel vorbei. Dieser dachte schon der Elb würde ihn einfach so stehen lassen, doch plötzlich drehte er den Kopf zu dem jungen Mann um._

_„Caun Legolas Greenleaf." Dann trieb er sein Elbenpferd vorwärts und entfernte sich rasch._

_„Prinz Legolas Greenleaf...dabei ist sein Verhalten eher wenig königlich." Sprach Estel leise vor sich hin, gleichzeitig trieb er sein Pferd vorwärts um seinem Weg fort zu setzen._

_Estel brachte seinen Schimmel zum Stehen und glitt von dessen Rücken. Er führte das Tier an das Flussufer des Bruinen._

_Nun brauchte er nur noch die Furt hinter sich zu lassen und er wäre bald wieder zu Hause in Bruchtal. _

_Lord Elrond war sein Vater und die Zwillinge Elladan und Elrohir  sowie Arwen seine Geschwister. Seine Reise zu den Trollhöhen war nur eine Abenteuerreise für den Menschen gewesen._

_Er genoss es durch Mittelerde zu Reisen und fremde Gebiete zu erkunden. Sein Vater hielt diese Reisen für zu gefährlich auch wenn es in der Nähe von Bruchtal nur wenige Orkangriffe gegeben hat._

_Auf einmal stutzte Estel. Ihm fielen einige Fußspuren am Ufer auf und er entdeckte die Spuren eines einzelnen Pferdes, nahm deswegen an es handele sich um die des Elbenprinzen. Etwas weiter südlich entdeckte er allerdings weitere Spuren und als er sie sich näher besah hielt er erstarrt inne._

_Das waren nicht die Spuren von Menschen oder Elben._

_„Orks!" zischte er._

_Dem zerwühlten Uferboden noch zu schließen musste es sich um eine Gruppe von zehn bis fünfzehn Orks gehandelt haben und die Spuren waren noch frisch._

_Schnell drehte er sich um, lief zu seinem Pferd, welches ruhig auf seinen Herrn gewartet hatte, und stieg in den Sattel. Er trieb sein Tier schnell voran. Estel musste seinem Vater von dieser Entdeckung berichten. Die Orks waren mit Sicherheit nicht ohne Grund hier in der Nähe, doch vielleicht wusste Lord Elrond mehr._

_Die Nacht brach bereits an, dennoch wollte Estel keine weitere Zeit verlieren und so lenkte er sein Pferd im Schritt weiter._

_Noch während seines Rittes zurück nach Bruchtal rief der Mann seine Begegnung mit dem Fremden Elben noch einmal in sein Gedächtnis. Er gestand sich ein, dass es von ihm nicht sehr höflich gewesen war ihn so anzustarren, dennoch empfand er Legolas' Verhalten weit mehr beleidigend. Von einem Elbenprinzen hatte er doch mehr erwartet._

_Spät in der Nacht erreichte Estel den Eingang zu Lord Elronds Reich. Möglichst leise versorgte er sein Pferd, denn er wollte vermeiden Schlafende zu wecken, obgleich ruhende Elben nur schwer zu wecken waren. Er war sich sicher das auch sein Vater bereits ruhen würde und beschloss ihm erst am Morgen von seiner Entdeckung zu berichten._

_Leise trottete er in Richtung seines Zimmers und war umso überraschter als ihm auf halben Weg sein Bruder Elladan entgegen kam._

_„Mae govannen**** Elladan." Grüßte er seinen Bruder höflich._

_„Alae*****, Estel!" freudig schritt er auf den jungen Mann zu und umarmte ihn freundschaftlich._

_„Wo warst du denn die letzen drei Tage?"_

_Doch ohne die Antwort seinen jüngsten Bruders abzuwarten griff er nach dessem Arm und zog ihn bestimmt hinter sich her._

_„Komm mit Estel. Vater hat wichtige Nachrichten, denn es wurden Orks in Bruchtals Gebieten gesichtet. Du bist zur richtigen Zeit zurückgekehrt."_

_Bei diesen Worten wurde Estel hellhörig. Er fragte sich ob es sich hierbei um die Orks handeln konnte, deren Spuren er am Flussufer gefunden hatte._

_Unterdessen hatte der Elladan seinen Arm aus seinem Griff entlassen und der Mensch folgte dem Elben aus eigenen Stücken._

_Die Gänge von Lord Elronds Reich waren prunklos und trotzdem von elbischer Prächtigkeit. Die Gebäudedecken waren niedriger als in den meisten Menschenhäusern und ihre hölzernen Balken mit elbischer Kunst verziert. Es gab viele Offene Fenster um der Natur nahe sein zu können, denn Elben lieben die Natur._

_Schließlich erreichten Elladan und Estel die Tür zu Lord Elronds Gemach. Ohne voriges Anklopfen öffnete der Elbe die Tür und sie traten ein._

_Elrond saß in einem Sessel und blickte in die schwarze Nacht._

_Fast alle Elben verband eine unwiderstehliche Liebe zur Nacht und besonders zu den Sternen. Nicht ohne Grund erhielten die unsterblichen Wesen den Beinamen Geschöpfe der Sterne von den Menschen, denn bei sternenklaren Nächten konnten Elben wie ein Mensch bei helllichtem Tag sehen._

_Auf einem zweiten Sessel hatte es sich Elronds Sohn Elrohir bereits gemütlich gemacht. Beide schauten sie nun in Richtung Elladan._

_„Seht Vater, ich traf Estel heimgekehrt in Imladris' Hallen und bat ihn sogleich mich zu begleiten."_

_Elrond musterte Estel, seinen Ziehsohn, kurz und lächelte leicht. Dann erhob er sich aus dem Sessel und ergriff das Wort._

_„Es ist gut alle meine Söhne in dieser Zeit um mich zu wissen."_

_Sein Blick schweifte dabei von Elrohir zu seinem Zwillingsbruder Elladan und haftete zuletzt an Estel._

_„Schlimme Kunde wart vor einigen Stunden von einigen Spähern zu mir gebracht. Orks streifen durch Imladris' Gefilde. Es handelt sich dabei wohl um eine größere Gruppe mit gut zwanzig Orks. Am frühen morgen wurden sie gesichtet und befanden sich auf dem Weg zum Nebelgebirge. Seit geraumer Zeit sind gut eine Handvoll Elben im Nebelgebirge um den Hohen Paß zu kontrollieren. Nun fürchten wir um ihrer Leben. Die Orks werden nicht zögern sie zu töten und sie sind nur wenig bewaffnet. Aus diesem Grund habe ich eine Bitte. Reitet beim ersten Sonnenstrahl mit einigen Kriegern los, durchsucht die Umgebung nach weiteren dieser Bestien und eine Gruppe soll das Nebelgebirge zum Ziel haben um nach den dortigen Elben zu suchen."_

_Elrond verstummte und beobachtete seine Söhne._

_„Vater!" erhob nun Estel seine Stimme. „Ich sah heute an der Furt Spuren von einer Orkgruppe." Und er hoffte das es sich um die selbe Gruppe handeln würde. Doch als sich die Miene des Herrn von Bruchtal verfinsterte, wusste er das es nicht so war._

_„Du bringst keine guten Nachrichte, Estel. Umso wichtiger ist es nun Imladris wieder von den Orks zu befreien damit niemand zu Schaden kommt."_

_Die Zwillinge nickten zustimmend._

_„Beim ersten Sonnenstrahl werden wir aufbrechen und deines Wunsches entsprechend handeln."_

_„Ich bat bereits Glorfindel euch ebenfalls zur Seite zu stehen. Nun ruht euch aus, es stehen euch anstrengende Tage bevor."_

_Elladan, Elrohir und Estel verließen Elronds Zimmer. Die drei tauschten noch ein paar kurze Blicke, dann ging jeder seinen eigenen Weg um noch etwas Ruhe im Schlaf zu finden._

_Des Menschen Schlafgemach lag in der entgegengesetzten Richtung wie die seiner Brüder und so ging er allein durch die Gänge zurück._

_Leise zog Estel die massive Tür hinter sich zu und seufzte leise. Seit er denken konnte ging Gefahr von den Orks aus doch hatten sie Bruchtal und die umliegenden Gebiete meistens gemieden. Die Bruchtalelben wussten sich gut zu verteidigen und Lord Elrond war sehr mächtig. _

_Das sich Orks nun auch nach Bruchtal wagten konnte nur größeres Unheil bedeuten._

_Elrond hatte Estel, als er noch klein war, von dem Rind der Macht erzählt, von Sauron, dem dunklen Herrscher, sowie dem furchtbaren_ Krieg.

_Er hatte ihm erzählt, dass er mit den Menschen gegen Sauron in die Schlacht gezogen war._

_Elendil__, Sohn von Amandil und Begründer des nördlichen Königreiches Arnor siegte über den dunklen Herrscher in einem erbitterten Zweikampf der auch sein eigenes Leben forderte. Isildur, ältester Sohn Elendils und Begründer des südlichen Königreiches trennte Saurons Finger mit dem Ring der Macht ab und nahm ihn in Gewahrsam. Die Orks, welche dem dunklen Herrscher gefolgt waren verteilten sich in Mittelerde, doch noch immer brannte Hass in ihren Herzen und die Angriffe nahmen mit dem Tod Saurons kein Ende._

_Estel legte sich auf sein Bett und starrte die Zimmerdecke an während er an die vergangenen Ereignisse seiner kleinen Reise zurück dachte. So hing er einige Zeit seinen Gedanke nach bis ihn die Müdigkeit besiegte und er in einem traumlosen Schlaf glitt._

_Ein starkes Rütteln weckte Estel und er schlug die Augen auf._

_„Steh auf, Estel! Es ist spät und wir müssen aufbrechen." Sprach sein Bruder Elrohir, während er sich schon wieder zum Gehen abwandte. _

_Der Geweckte gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich erst einmal ausgiebig. Bei diesem Anblick musste der Elbe grinsen._

_„Auf Estel! Wir warten unten vor dem Tor auf dich. Dein Pferd ist auch schon bereit." Mit diesem Worten verließ Elrohir den Raum._

_Der junge Mann streckte sich erneut und suchte schließlich so schnell er konnte sein Gepäck zusammen._

_Etwas später verließ er Elronds Hallen und fand sich bei seinen Reisegefährten wieder. Der Elbe Glorfindel reichte ihm die Zügel seines Pferdes und sobald er aufgesessen war ging ihre Reise los. _

_Zusammen mit den Zwillingen, Glorfindel und Estel begleiteten sie weitere fünf Elben auf Bruchtal._

_Glorfindel war ein sehr stolzer und ebenso weiser Elb. Elrond schätzte ihn sehr als seinen engen Vertrauten und Berater._

_Früher befehligte er das Herr von Bruchtal, als es in die Schlacht von Fornost zog und somit zum_ _Untergang Angmars beitrug._

_Glorfindel zählte zu den besten Kämpfern Bruchtals und er war es auch der Estel in die Kampfkunst eingewiesen hatte. Für Estel war Glorfindel immer ein guter Lehrer gewesen und er behandelte ihn immer mit dem nötigen Respekt._

_Einmal hatte ihn Estel mal über frühere Zeiten ausfragen wollen, doch der Elb sprach nicht gerne über seine Vergangenheit. Der Mensch respektierte das natürlich und hatte ihn nicht weiter ausgefragt._

_Glorfindel ritt direkt vor Estel auf seinem Schimmelhengst Asfaloth. Es war ein äußerst kluges Elbenpferd und seinem Herrn treu ergeben. Doch das Tier war auch schon sehr alt, denn Estel erinnerte sich wie er als kleines Kind auf diesem Pferd reiten lernte._

_Bei den vielen Erinnerungen huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht des Braunhaarigen. Er hatte_ _wirklich sehr viel von Glorfindel gelernt._

_Hufgeräusche ließen ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Er blickte zur Seite und erkannte Elladan neben sich. Dieser spürte den Blick seines menschlichen Bruders und lächelte ihm sanft_ _entgegen._

_Nach einiger Zeit tat sich eine Lichtung vor der Gruppe von Reitern auf. Glorfindel gab das Zeichen zum Halten und warf einen prüfenden Blick in die Runde ehe er das Wort ergriff._

_„Hier werden wir uns aufteilen. Eine Gruppe wird das Ufer des Bruin und die Furt kontrollieren, eine andere wird sich die unmittelbare Umgebung Imladris vornehmen." Er machte eine kurze Pause._

_„Estel!"_

_Der Angesprochene blickte erwartungsvoll auf._

_„Du wirst mich zum Nebelgebirge begleiten um dort einen Überblick über die Lage zu bekommen."_

_Estel lächelte erfreut. „Verstanden!" bestätigte er des Elben Anweisungen._

Endlich konnte er zeigen welch guter Kämpfer er geworden war.

_Zu Elladan und Elrohir gesellten sich je noch zwei weitere Elben. Die Zwillinge verabschiedeten sich_ _noch knapp von den Restlichen und ritten davon._

_Elrohir würde das Flussufer überprüfen, während Elladan die Umgebung um Bruchtal übernahm._

_Estel, Glorfindel und Nandil, der Elb der die zwei ebenfalls begleiten würde, machten sich_ _unverzüglich auf ihren Weg zum Nebelgebirge._

_Die kleine Gruppe ritt schweigend auf ihrem Weg entlang. Das Atmen der Pferde und das dumpfe Geräusch wenn die Tiere ihre Hufe auf den federnden Waldboden aufsetzten waren ihre ständigen_ _Begleiter._

_So setzten sie ihren Weg längere Zeit fort bis Glorfindel abrupt stoppte und von Asfaloth' Rücken glitt. Estel und Nandil schlossen neugierig zu ihm auf._

_Ein paar Meter entfernt erkannte der Mensch Unebenheiten auf dem Boden._

_Glorfindel musterte die Spuren, strich mit seinen Fingern leicht darüber und kehrte zu seinen Begleitern zurück._

_Liebevoll tätschelte er seinem Hengst den Hals._

_„Es sind Spuren von Orks. Etwa eine Gruppe von zehn und sie schienen in Eile gewesen zu sein. Dort drüben allerdings..." er zeigte mit dem Finder auf eine weitere Fläche mit Spuren. „Dort waren die Orks nicht allein. Es sind Spuren eines Pferdes zu erkennen. Wir werden den Spuren folgen, denn sie führen ebenfalls zum Nebelgebirge."_

_Nun ritten sie zügig den Spuren der Orks hinterher. Glorfindel hatte zur Eile gedrängt. Estel hingegen ließ die Frage nicht los, ob die Orks vielleicht den Reiter dem sie begegnet sind, noch weiter verfolgten._

_Unerwartet zügelte Glorfindel seinen Schimmel. Estel ritt neben ihn und blickte in die Richtung in die es der Elb auch tat. Der Mensch erschrak._

_Nur ein paar Meter vor ihnen lagen sechs Orkleichen. Zwei getötet durch einen Pfeil und die anderen durch ein Schwert. Der Boden war mit Blut getränkt und es musste ein verbitterter Kampf gewesen sein. _

_„Dort!" rief Nandil auf einmal und zeigte auf eine Stelle weiter hinten._

_Estel, der nicht so gute Augen wie seine elbischen Freunde hatte, ritt näher heran._

_Vor ihm lag ein weißes Pferd, aus der Wunde aus seinem Hals lief kein Blut mehr und das meiste schien schon angetrocknet zu sein. Es musste sich wohl um das Pferd des Reiters gehandelt haben._

_Doch plötzlich erstarrte der junge Mann._

_Er kannte dieses Pferd, die Verzierungen des Zaums hatte er schon einmal gesehen._

_„Legolas..." flüsterte er._

_Glorfindel, der nun neben ihm stand hatte den Klang seinen Stimme trotzdem vernommen._

_„Kennst du dieses Pferd?"_

_Estel starrte ihn an._

_„Ja! Und auch dessen Reiter. Ich traf ihn auf meiner Rückkehr von den Trollhöhen. Er nannte sich Legolas. Legolas Greenleaf."_

_Als der Name des Elben Glorfindel erreichte horchte dieser auf._

_„Legolas Greenleaf?"_

_Estel nickte bestätigend._

_„Ja. Das war sein Name."_

_Glorfindel seufzte._

_„Legolas Greenleaf ist der Prinz des Düsterwaldes, einziger Sohn des Thranduil. Sollte der Prinz in Bruchtals Gefilden sein Leben verlieren wird Thranduil uns seinen Zorn spüren lassen. Lasst uns hoffen das der Prinz den Kampf besser überstanden hat wie sein Pferd." Damit warf er einen letzten Blick auf das verstorbene Tier._

_„Spuren der Waldelben zu folgen ist nicht einfach. Sucht nach Spuren des Prinzen!"_

_Estel und Nandil taten wie ihnen befohlen. Wenig später schon rief Nandil die anderen zu sich._

_Glorfindel beugte sich hinunter._

_„Oh weh! Wie es scheint konnte auch der Prinz nicht unbeschadet fliehen."_

_Auf dem Boden vor ihnen waren deutliche Blutspuren._

_„Beeilung! Der Spur des Prinzen lässt sich nun leicht folgen. Orks kämpfen häufig mit vergifteten Waffen. Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."_

_Glorfindel trieb Asfaloth schnell voran._

_Die Suche nach Legolas blieb allerdings erfolglos. Scheinbar war der Elbenprinz selbst zu Fuß noch äußerst flink. Doch so bestand noch die Hoffnung das der Elb seinen restlichen Verfolgen entkommen konnte._

_Schließlich erreichten Estel, Glorfindel und Nandil den Fuß des Nebelgebirges. Die Pferde waren durch den anstrengen Lauf erschöpft._

_„Wir lassen die Pferde hier! Im Gebirge können sie uns nur wenig nützlich sein und sie sind erschöpft."_

_Glorfindel richtete einige elbische Worte an Asfaloth, dann ließ er ihn laufen._

_Ein Weg machte den Aufstieg für die drei Suchenden angenehmer, doch waren hier die Spuren des Elbenprinzen nur schwer auszumachen und so folgten sie den Orkspuren, welche leichter zu lesen waren._

_Schließlich verengte sich der Weg so, dass es nur noch möglich war hintereinander zu laufen, während sich neben ihnen nun eine steile Schlucht bildete._

_Estel schluckte, als sein Blick hinab in die Schlucht glitt._

„Seit vorsichtig, der Weg ist brüchig." Warnte Glorfindel mit einem mahnenden Blick auf den _Menschen. Dieser nickte nur und verfluchte einmal mehr in seinem Leben das er kein Elb war._

_„Ssht!" Glorfindel blieb so plötzlich stehen das Estel nicht mehr rechtzeitig stoppen konnte und ihn anrempelte._

_„Entschuldige." Murmelte er leise._

_„Still!"_

_Nun lausche auch Estel, aber außer dem Wind konnte er nicht hören._

_„Yrch!" flüsterte Nandil und Glorfindel nickte bestätigend._

_Obgleich Estel nichts hören konnte spürte er doch die Anspannung die sich nun in der Gruppe ausbreitete._

_„Ein Kampf?" erkundigte er sich, doch beide Elben schüttelten den Kopf._

_Glorfindel zog sein Schwert._

_„Dort vorne muss der Weg wieder breiter sein und dort befinden sich auch unsere Gegner. Wir müssen kämpfen." Der Elbs rannte mit einer unglaublichen Sicherheit wie sie wohl nur von Angehörigen seinen Volkes an den Tag legen konnten, den restlichen schmalen Pfad entlang. Estel_ _folgte ihm langsam auch er hatte sein Schwert in der Hand._

_Als Estel um den Felsen lief tat sich vor ihm ein größerer Vorsprung auf. Er erblickte sofort drei Orks, welche einen Elben bedrängten._

_Glorfindel griff einen der Drei an und da erkannte der Mensch auch das Gesicht des bedrängten Elben und er atmete auf._

_Es war Legolas und er war am Leben. Um seine linke Hüfte war der grünliche Stoff dunkel verfärbt. Estel vermutete das es sich dort um eine schwerere Verletzung handelte, denn er schien Mühe zu_ _haben sich auf den Beinen zu halten._

_Ein zweiter Ork schrie lauf auf und noch ehe Estel reagieren konnte rannte Nandil an ihm vorbei und stürzte sich auf den, durch seinen Pfeil, verwundeten Ork._

_Plötzlich schrie Legolas erschreckt auf. Der dritte Orks hatte sich auf ihn gestürzt und drängte ihn_ _unerbittlich in Richtung Abgrund._

_Der junge Mann griff sein Schwert fester und stürmte auf seinen Gegner los. Zu überrascht war der Ork von Estels Angriff als das er den Schlag noch abblocken konnte. Der Verwundete taumelte auf den Abgrund zu und der Mensch fühlte sich bereits als Sieger, da packte die stürzende Bestie_ _Legolas' Bein und riss ihn mit in die Tiefe._

_Estel sprang nach vorne und griff nach des Elben Arm, bekam diesen auch zu packen doch hatte er nicht genug Kraft den Sturz zu verhindern. Er rief nach Glorfindel und sah noch wie dieser herumwirbelte. Er rief irgendetwas das Estel nicht mehr verstand, dann wurde auch er mit Legolas in die Tiefe gerissen._

To be continue

*Diheno anim = Entschuldigt bitte

**Le suilon! =Seid gegrüßt (förmlich)

**Eneth nîn Estel. =Mein Name ist Estel

**Man eneth lîn = Wie ist dein Name

***Caun =Prinz

****Mae govannen = Hallo

*****Alae = Siehe da! (heißt nicht Hallo)

**Puh...das war jetzt aber mal ein wirklich langes Kapitel. Leider sind einige Stellen nicht ganz so gut geworden, aber im ganzen betrachtet denke ich ist es ein sehr gutes Kapitel geworden.**

**Bin schon gespannt auf eure Kommentare ^^**


	7. Erinnerungen II Die Suche

Kapitel 6

Erinnerungen Teil 2 - 

_Hier kommt nun der erwartete 2. Teil von Aragorns Erinnerungen. Ich werde jetzt gar nicht mehr viel dazu sagen...sonder lass euch selber eine Meinung bilden_

_Viel Spaß:_

Er spürte wie seine Füße auf der Suche nach Halt ins Leere traten. Er starrte in die Augen des Elben und spürte wie Panik versuchte die Kontrolle zu übernehmen.

Glorfindel rief irgendetwas, aber Estel konnte ihn nicht verstehen.

Plötzlich überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Glorfindel wollte Estel greifen um ihn vor dem Sturz zu bewahren, dieser griff jedoch mit der Hand zu Legolas immer noch mit der Hoffnung in retten zu können. So entzog er sich Glorfindels Rettungsversuch und stürzte in die Schlucht.

Ein kühler Wind strich über sein Gesicht und er schlug die Augen auf. Mühsam setzte er sich auf, wobei ihm seine Schulter schmerzhaft signalisierte, dass irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung zu sein schien.

Verwirrt blinzelte er noch einmal um sich anschließend seine Umgebung näher zu betrachten.

Als er die steile Felswand neben sich erblickte erinnerte der Mensch sich sofort wieder an seinen Sturz. Augenblicklich suchten seine Augen die Umgebung ab in der Hoffnung den Elbenprinzen zu entdecken.

Dabei musste Estel feststellen das ein Felsvorsprung seinen Sturz vorzeitig beendet und ihn so vor schlimmeren Verletzungen bewahrt hatte.

Jedoch schien Legolas den Vorsprung verfehlt zu haben.

Angestrengt starrte der Mensch in die Tiefe, konnte aber zu seiner Enttäuschung im Dämmerlicht der Schlucht nichts erkennen.

Resigniert erhob Estel sich und suchte nach einer bequemen Abstiegsmöglichkeit.

Nahezu senkrecht fiel die Felswand nach unten ab, wies aber des Öfteren leichte Einkerbungen und Unebenheiten auf. Ein Abstieg würde langwierig und vor allem gefährlich werden.

Doch der Mensch hatte keine andre Wahl, wenn er dem Elbenprinzen helfen wollte.

Estel rieb sich über seine geprellte Schulter und suchte mit den Augen den besten Weg hinunter. Seufzend begann er schließlich mit dem Abstieg.

Seine Füße suchten immer wieder nach festen Halt und fanden ihn auch meist.

Einige Male jedoch rutschte er ab und konnte sich nur mit Mühe vor einem weiteren Sturz in die Tiefe bewahren. 

Der Abstieg schien kein Ende nehmen zu wollen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Estels Kräften. Immer häufiger rutschten seine aufgeriebenen Hände von den Steinen ab.

Wie lange es her war seit er sich auf den Weg zum Boden der Schlucht gemacht hatte konnte er nicht mehr sagen, er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

Mit jeder weiteren Sekunde stieg seine Sorge um das Wohl des Elbenprinzen an.

Konnte Legolas diesen Sturz überhaupt überlebt haben? 

Was war mit dem Ork?

Viele Gedanken kreisten wild durch Estels Verstand und  so nahm er kaum wahr als seine Füße plötzlich festen Boden erreichten. 

Es war als würde Estel aus einer Art Trance erwachen, als er sich umdrehte und sich mit dem Rücken an die kalte starre Steinwand lehnte. Er atmete tief durch und schloss seine Augen.

Erinnerungen an den vergangen Sturz drangen erneut in sein Bewusstsein und Este wurde schlagartig klar, dass er den Elbenprinzen schnell finden musste bevor es der Ork tun würde.

Ein prüfender Blick verschaffte dem Menschen einen knappen Überblick über die Umgebung. Die Schlucht war nicht sonderlich breit, dafür umso länger. Nur wenig Tageslicht drang hinunter in die schmale Schlucht. Viele Gesteinsbrocken machten den Weg unübersichtlich und schwer durchquerbar.

Der junge Mann stieß sich leicht von der Felswand ab und zuckte leicht zusammen als ein dumpfer Schmerz seine Schulter durchlief. Entschlossen sich nicht weiter aufhalten zu lassen setzte sich Estel in Bewegung.

Ein paar mal rief Estel Legolas' Namen, aber die erhoffte Antwort bleib aus.

Der Mensch war schon einige Zeit unterwegs und hatte bereits eine beachtliche Entfernung hinter sich gebracht als er plötzlich stolperte.

Verwundert drehte Estel sich um und blickte zu Boden. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

Er war über das Bein eines Orks gestolpert. Sofort legte sich seine Hand auf den Griff seines Schwertes, bereit sich zu verteidigen.

Doch der Ork rührte sich nicht. Estel trat näher heran und trat nach dem Bein.

Wieder rührte sich nichts.

Neugierig schritt der Mensch um den leblosen Körper herum.

Ein prüfender Blick über den Ork vor ihm und seine Haltung entspannte sich.

Der Ork war tot. In seiner Brust steckte ein Dolch.

Estel erkannte die Waffe sofort als eine elbische und atmete erleichtert auf. Wenn auch nur ein geringes, so war es doch ein Lebenszeichen von Legolas.

Jetzt blieb nur noch zu hoffen das nicht noch weitere Orks in der Nähe waren.

„Legolas?" rief Estel, doch auch dieses mal blieb eine Antwort aus.

Der junge Mann ließ sich dennoch nicht entmutigen und suchte weiter.

Bald fiel ihm eine dunklere Stelle weiter abseits ins Auge. Interessiert näherte Estel sich dem Objekt seiner Begierde. Er beugte sich hinunter und berührte leicht mit den Fingern den dunklen Fleck.

„Blut." Stellte er resigniert fest und seine anfängliche Hoffnung schien wieder zu sinken.

Plötzlich vernahm Estel ein Geräusch. Er konnte es nicht genau deuten aber es passe nicht in die Stille der Schlucht.

Schnell bewegten seine Beine ihn in die vermutete Richtung.

Ein großer Felsbrocken versperrte die Sicht.

Kaum hatte Estel den Stein überwunden erblickte er eine Gestalt.

Diese lag auf dem Bauch, um sie herum eine Pfütze von Blut. Nur ein paar blonde Haarsträhnen sowie der grünliche Mantel verrieten Estel das es kein Ork war.

„Legolas!"

Blitzartig sprang Estel an die Seite des Elbenprinzen und drehte in behutsam auf den Rücken. Ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen bestätigte das Legolas noch am Leben war. Unerwartet riss er seine Augen auf. Mit einer Schnelligkeit wie Estel sie dem Verletzten kaum noch zugetraut hätte sprang Legolas auf die Beine und zog einen Dolch.

Staunend starrte der Mensch sein Gegenüber an. Dieser schwankte bedrohlich und hatte sichtlich Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Sein Körper wies zahlreiche Hautabschürfungen auf, aus der Wunde an seiner linken hüfte floss immer noch Blut. Auch sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert, was wohl von einer großen Platzwunde an der rechten Schläfe her führte.

Sicher hatte er sich diese Wunde beim Sturz oder der Landung zugezogen, aber um eine eindeutige Diagnose erstellen zu können mussten die Wunden erst näher untersucht werden.

Beschwichtigend hob Estel langsam seine Hände um dem elben zu signalisieren, dass von ihm keinerlei Gefahr drohte. Legolas fixierte den Menschen und endlich schien er ihn zu erkennen. 

Er ließ den Arm mit seiner Waffe sinken, doch gleichzeitig verließ ihn die Kraft und seine Beine knickten ein. Doch statt des erwarteten Aufpralls auf dem steinigen Boden spürte Legolas Wärme.

Estel hatte blitzschnell reagiert und war an des Elben Seite gesprungen um ihn aufzufangen.

Aus der Nähe betrachtet erkannte der Mann sofort die Entzündung der großen Verletzung. Er spürte eine Hand an seiner Schulter und blickte auf.

Legolas schien ihm etwas sagen zu wollen, doch es kosteten ihn sichtlich viel Kraft.

„Yrchs..." krächzte er, bevor Estel in unterbrach.

„Avo bedo." Flüstere dieser beschwichtigend.

Legolas wollte erneut das Wort ergreifen doch ein Kopfschütteln des Menschen hinderte ihn sogleich daran.

Nun war der Elb am Ende seiner Kräfte, seine Hand rutschte kraftlos von des Menschen Schulter und er glitt in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

Legolas Körper sackte kraftlos in Estels Armen zusammen. Die Hand des Menschen glitt hinunter zu Legolas' Bauch.

Behutsam schob er den Mantel zur Seite um einen besseren Blick auf die Wunden zu bekommen. Blut lief ungehindert aus dem Körper des Elben. Die Ränder der Verletzung hatten sich bereits entzündet und behinderten somit den Heilungsprozess.

„_Orks__ kämpfen häufig mit vergifteten Waffen_." Drangen Glorfindels Worte wieder an sein Ohr.

„Gift!" flüstere Estel leise als hätte er Angst davor jemand könnte ihn hören.

Vorsichtig bettete er den Körper des Elben auf den Boden. Estel riss ein Stück Stoff aus seinem braunen Mantel und verband mit diesem notdürftig die Wunde um die Blutung zu stoppen.

Anschließend nahm er die Kopfwunde des Prinzen näher in Augenschein. Der Mensch wischte dabei ein paar blutverkrustete Haarsträhnen aus dem reglosen Gesicht des Elben.

Die Platzwunde war zwar groß, aber blutete kaum.

Estel vermutete das die Wunde bald wieder verheilt sein würde. Allerdings dürfte Legolas sich bei seinem Sturz auch eine Gehirnerschütterung zugezogen haben.

Der Mensch erhob sich und blickte suchend umher.

Die Umgebung in der sie sich befanden war sehr unfreundlich, wenig Tageslicht, zu viele Felsen, keine Pflanzen und vor allem kein Wasser.

Legolas brauchte umgehend Hilfe und die könnte Lord Elrond ihm bieten. Elrond war der beste Heiler den Estel kannte. Von ihm hatte auch er einiges gelernt, doch bot die Schlucht des Nebelgebirges wenig Pflanzen.

Glorfindel würde sicher nach ihm suchen, ob sie sie jedoch rechtzeitig finden würden konnte keiner sagen.

Estel fürchtete um Legolas' Leben sollte das gift erst seine volle Wirkung in dessen Körper entfalten.

Egal wie, aber sie mussten die Schlucht verlassen und nach Bruchtal gelangen.

„Estel! Greif meine Hand!" schrie Glorfindel und streckte dem Menschen seine Hand entgegen. Doch anstatt Glorfindels rettende Hand zu fassen, griff er nach Legolas als könne er den Prinzen noch vor dem Sturz bewahren.

„Nein..." hauchte Glorfindel verzweifelt und starrte in die Tiefe der Schlucht.

Schließlich spürte er eine Hand die sich leicht auf seine linke Schulter legte.

„Ihr habt getan was in eurer Machtstand, Glorfindel." Sprach Nandil beruhigend.

Zustimmend nickte der Angesprochene.

„Ja, aber scheinbar war dies nicht ausreichend."

Ruckartig erhob sich Glorfindel und blickte entschlossen zu Nandil.

„Noch sind Estel und der Prinz nicht verloren. Wenn sie den Sturz überlebt haben müssen wir sie schnell finden."

Nandil nickte bestimmt und die beiden Elben begannen umgehen mit ihrer Suche nach Estel und dem Elbenprinzen.

Die Sonne stand bereits weit im Westen und würde nur noch wenige Stunden benötigen um von der Dunkelheit der Nacht abgelöst zu werden.

Doch in den Tiefen des Nebelgebirges herrschte bereits die Dämmerung.

Ein dumpfes, schlurfendes Geräusch hallte leise von den Felswänden des Nebelgebirges wider. Es war der Klang von Estels schwerfälligen Schritten.

Er hatte Legolas auf seinen Rücken geladen und hielt ihn an den Handgelenken fest damit dieser nicht von seinem Rücken rutschen konnte. Durch die zusätzliche Belastung war der Schmerz in der Schulter des Menschen erneut entflammt. So kamen sie nur mühsam vorwärts und Legolas' Zustand schien sich verschlechtert zu haben. Manchmal drang ein leises Stöhnen an Estels Ohr und auf der Stirn des Elben bildeten sich vereinzelte Tropfen von Schweiß. Auch sein Atem ging stoßweise und schwer.

Die Dunkelheit hatte schon längst das Dämmerlicht aus der Schlucht vertrieben und Estel konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Ständig stolperte er über Unebenheiten des Bodens.

Schließlich verweigerten Estels Beine ihren Dienst und er sank auf die Knie. Keuchend versuchte er sich wieder aufzurichten, doch sein Körper schien plötzlich wie gelähmt. Durch seine Schulter pulsierte ein stetiger Schmerz, der ihn daran erinnerte das der zusätzliche Ballast auf seinem Rücken nicht sehr förderlich für den Heilungsprozess war.

„Es geht nicht." Seufzte der junge Mann während er Legolas behutsam auf dem Boden ablegte.

Nur eine kurze Pause war alles wonach Estel verlangte, einen kurzen Moment wollte er die Augen schließen und seine Sinne ruhen lassen.

Ende Kapitel 6

_Hoffe es hat euch etwas gefallen. Irgendwie ist mir dieses Kapitel unglaublich schwer gefallen, vor allem weil ich versucht habe den Leser an Estels Gefühlen und Gedanken teilhaben zu lassen._

_Ich hoffe es ist wenigstens etwas gelungen ^^_

_Bis zum nächsten Teil._


	8. Erinnerungen III

**Kapitel 7 **

**Erinnerungen Teil 3**

Nandil folgte schweigend Glorfindel, welcher offensichtlich von dunklen Gefühlen geplagt wurde. Der Blick des Elben war nach vorne gerichtet doch seine Gedanken schienen woanders zu sein. Nandil wusste um die besondere Bindung welche zwischen dem Elbenfürsten und dem Menschen bestand, schließlich kannte er ihn nun schon einige Jahre.

Doch der Krieger konnte den Schmerz der Glorfindel beschlich nicht mindern. Alle beschönigenden Worte wurden mit jeder verstreichenden Stunde zunichte gemacht.

Der Abstieg in die Schlucht des Nebelgebirges war beschwerlich und die beiden Elben kamen nur schleppend voran.

Plötzlich stoppte Glorfindel und wandte sich an seinen Begleiter.

„Reite nach Imladris!"

Nandil starrte den Elben, verwundert über den harten Ton in der Stimme des Elbenfürsten, an.

„Reite nach Imladris und informiere Lord Elrond! Er wird weitere Elben zur Rettung seines Sohnes entsenden. Wir brauchen jede Hilfe."

„Aber..." Nandil wollte widersprechen, doch Glorfindel kam ihm zuvor.

„Nandil...du standest immer treu an meiner und ebenso Estels Seite. Nun bitte ich dich auch in seinem Namen. Die Orks sind vernichtet und mir droht keine weitere Gefahr."

Er legte seine Hand auf Nandils Schulter.

„Mein Freund, reite nach Imladris! Ich bitte dich!"

Das Flehen in Glorfindels Stimme lies keine weiteren Widerworte zu.

„Ich werde reiten! So schnell mein Pferd mich zu tragen vermag."

Sogleich rannte Nandil los und lies den Elbenfürsten allein zurück. Dieser zögerte kurz und nahm schließlich seinen Abstieg wieder auf.

Der Elb Nandil rannte so schnell ihn seine Beine vorwärts trugen, um zu seinem Reittier zu gelangen. Bereits seit vielen Jahren diente er an Glorfindels Seite und so wusste er sehr wohl wie schwer Estels Sturz an dem Fürsten nagten.

Ein Verlust von Elronds Sohn würde seinen Herrn und ebenso Imladris in große Trauer stürzen, denn auch wenn das Elbenvolk um die Sterblichkeit der Menschen wusste, hatte nie jemand einen Gedanken an den Tod Estels verschwendet. Und so wollte auch Nandil nicht akzeptieren das es jetzt so weit sein könnte, denn zu früh erhob die Sterblichkeit ihre Stimme.

Nach einer, dem Elben unendlich erschienenen, Zeit erreichte er endlich die zurückgelassenen Pferde.

Eilig schwang er sich auf den Rücken des Tieres und trieb es schnell voran, denn mit jeder Sekunde die verging sank die Hoffnung, Estel oder den Prinz des Düsterwaldes lebend zu finden.

Währendessen bemühte sich Glorfindel möglichst schnell den Boden der dunklen Schlucht zu erreichen, doch so sehr er sich eilte, schien er den Grund doch nie zu erreichen.

Die Zeit verging.

Zeit, die dem Elbenprinzen aufgrund seiner Verletzung möglicherweise nicht mehr blieb.

Glorfindel setzte seine ganze Hoffnung auf Nandil. Je mehr Elben sich an der Suche beteiligten, umso höher waren Estels und Legolas' Chancen.

Als er erwachte galt Estels erster Gedanke dem verwundeten Elben vom Düsterwald und er schwenkte seinen Blick zur Seite, doch dort erblickte er nicht die erhoffte Gestalt. Verwundert schüttelte der Mann den Kopf, dennoch blieb Legolas verschwunden. Er seufzte leise und stand auf. Ein dumpfes Klopfen ließ ihn kurz zusammenzucken, aber der Schmerz verschwand so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Seine Gedanken drehten sich nun wieder um den verschwundenen Legolas. Estel wusste sehr wohl um den Stolz der Elben, schließlich verbrachte er die meiste Zeit unter ihnen, doch des Prinzen Benehmen musste den schmalen grad zwischen Sturheit und Dummheit weit überschritten haben. In seinem Zustand noch laufen zu können grenzte an ein Wunder und dennoch würde das Gift in seinem Körper so nur noch schneller wirken.

Allzu weit konnte Legolas in seiner Verfassung nicht gekommen sein, und so machte sich Estel auf, den Elben zu suchen.

Ein leises Kratzen, das von weiter vorne der Schlucht ertönte, weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Legolas!"

Wieder ein Geräusch. Dieses Mal klang es wie das Bröckeln kleiner Steine, wenn sie auf den Boden schlugen.

Langsam näherte Estel sich der Stelle und erblickte weiter vorne eine verdächtige Stelle an der Felswand. Er konnte nicht genau beschreiben was sie so verdächtig für ihn machte, es war einfach ein Gefühl.

Achtsam näherte er sich der Wand und stellte schließlich erleichtert fest, dass dort an der rauen, kalten Felswand des Nebelgebirges der gesuchte Elbenprinz lehnte.

Legolas vernahm nahende Schritte, riss die Augen auf und starrte plötzlich in ein paar, besorgt blickende, braune Augen eines Menschen. Verdutzt starrte er Estel an, dass war nicht was er erwartet hatte. Auf eine Orkfratze war er vorbereitet gewesen, doch nun erkannte er in seinem Gegenüber den schlafenden Menschen, den er erblickt hatte als er aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht war. Seltsam vertraut kam ihm der Mann vor und er musterte ihn.

Erinnerungen an eine Begegnung mit ihm stiegen in Legolas hoch und er versuchte sich an den Namen zu erinnern. Mühsam schaffte der Elb es, sich mit Hilfe der Felsen, aufzustellen.

Estel, der sehr erstaunt über die Kraft des Prinzen war, trat ohne zögern an dessen Seite und stützte ihn.

„Du musst dich schonen. Weshalb hast du das Lager verlassen?"

„Es..." Legolas hob den Kopf und starrte den Mann an.

„Estel...nicht wahr?"

Verwundert darüber, dass der Elbenprinz sich noch an seinen Namen erinnern konnte, erwiderte Estel den Blick und nickte zustimmend.

„Dort drüben." Legolas hob seinen Arm und zeigte dem schmalen Schluchtpfad hinab. „Ich höre Wasser."

„Wasser?" Estel lauschte angestrengt, konnte aber keine derartigen Geräusche hören. Überhaupt drang nur das leise Rascheln der Sträucher an sein Ohr, wenn ein schwacher Windhauch sie hin und her wiegte und ihre dürren Äste an der kahlen Felswand schabten. Da er jedoch das gute Gehör des alten Volkes kannte, schenkte er Legolas Aussage Glauben.

Langsam lies er sich in die Knie sinken und lehnte Legolas behutsam gegen die Wand.

„Warte hier! Ich hole uns etwas Wasser."

Zu Estels Verwunderung nickte der Elb nur zustimmend.

Der junge Mann beeilte sich um schnell wieder zurückkehren zu können. Trotz allem dauerte es einige Zeit, denn die kleine Felsenquelle war doch weiter entfernt als Estel angenommen hatte. Legolas' Gehör schien sehr stark ausgeprägt zu sein, wenn er das leise Plätschern auf solche eine Entfernung hören konnte.

Mit seinem gefüllten Wasserbeutel in der Hand, kehrte Estel zu Legolas zurück. Dieser saß immer noch an die Wand gelehnt und hatte die Augen geschlossen.

„Legolas?" Leise rief Estel den Namen, als ob er fürchtete ihn zu wecken.

Ein paar blutverklebte Haarsträhnen waren dem Bewusstlosen ins Gesicht gefallen und Estel strick sie sanft aus dessen Gesicht. Die Kopfverletzung heilte bereits, doch der Zustand des Prinzen besserte sich nicht.

Schweißtropfen hatten sich auf des Elbenprinzen Stirn gebildet und sein Atem ging unregelmäßig. Alles Zeichen des Ork- Giftes, das in seinem Körper floss.

Estel zögerte kurz, weckte den Elben dann aber doch, durch ein sanftes Schütteln an dessen Schultern, auf.

„Entschuldige, ich..." Estel schüttelte sogleich den Kopf.

„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Legolas, die Waffe des Orks war vergiftet. Die Wunde heilt nicht und dein Zustand wird zunehmend schlechter. Ich muss dich schnellstens zu einem Heiler bringen. Ich weiß es ist schwer, aber kannst du laufen?"

Einen Moment starrte der Elb den Mann an.

„Kein Problem." Legolas stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Felswand ab und kam unsicher zum Stehen.

Der Stolz des Prinzen schien grenzenlos. Die Anstrengung stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte.

Doch er bat nicht um Hilfe. Entschlossen trat Estel an seinen Seite, packte einen Arm und legte ihn über seine Schulter, damit er den Prinzen besser stützen konnte.

Legolas sträubte sich nur kurz gegen die Hilfe und stützte sich schließlich auf Estel. Der Mensch spürte die Hitze, welche von dem entkräfteten Körper des Elben ausging.

Das Fieber musste hoch sein, sie mussten sich beeilen um schnell nach Bruchtal zu gelangen.

Im Stillen hoffte Estel jedoch auf die Hilfe seines Lehrmeisters und Freundes Glorfindel.

Dieser war immer noch mit dem beschwerlichen Abstieg in die Schlucht beschäftigt.

Wie lange er nun schon unterwegs war konnte er nicht sagen, doch es musste bereits begonnen haben zu dämmern. Noch immer konnte er den Boden und damit das Ziel seiner Kletterei nicht ausmachen und insgeheim verfluchte er seine momentane Hilflosigkeit.

Der Elbenfürst setzte große Hoffnung in Nandil und die Hilfe, mit der er zurückkehren würde.

Lautes Schnaufen und das Geräusch rasender Hufe störten die Ruhe von Imladris.

Nandil trieb seinen fuchsfarbenen Hengst vorwärts als gäbe es für ihn kein Morgen mehr. Vor seinen Augen sah er wieder und wieder Estels verhängnisvollen Sturz, sah den stolzen Elbenfürsten mit getrübtem Blick als er Lord Elronds Adoptivsohn nicht retten konnte.

Bis Imladris war es nun nicht mehr weit und so verlangte er von seinem Reittier das Äußerste.

Endlich, nach für Nandil endloser Zeit, erspähte der Elbe die Tore Bruchtals.

Im vollen Galopp preschte Nandil auf den Hof seiner Heimat.

Aufgeregt kamen die ersten Elben angelaufen, um sich nach dem Grund seiner Eile zu erkundigen.

„Wo ist Lord Elrond?" Fragende Blicke wurden ihm zugeworfen.

„Holt Lord Elrond hierher! Es ist dringend! Sein Sohn schwebt in Gefahr!"


	9. Erinnerungen IV

_Melethil: Vielen Dank für die Review. Freut mich das dir die Story bisher gefällt. Leider warst du die einzige die reviewt hat, schnief, aber ich hoffe es kommen in Zukunft ein paar mehr noch dazu, auch von dir ;)_

**Kapitel 8 **

**Erinnerungen Teil 4**

Schweigend lauschte Lord Elrond Nandils Worten und seine Sorge wuchs mit jedem Wort. Noch bevor Nandil mit seinem Bericht geendet hatte rief der Herr von Bruchtal fünf seiner treusten Untertanen zusammen und befahl das Satteln der Pferde.

Nur wenige Zeit später stand der Hilfstrupp abreisefertig bereit.

„Nandil, führe uns bitte schnell zu Glorfindel." Der Angesprochene nickte bestätigend.

Die Dämmerung war bereits fortgeschritten als Lord Elrond mit seinen Gefährten die Tore von Imladris hinter sich ließen, mit der stillen Angst möglicherweise zu spät zu kommen.

Ein Gefolge von insgesamt sechs Elben, darunter Nandil als Führer, ritten mit dem Lord um dessen Menschensohn zu retten.

Nandil ritt an Lord Elronds Seite und berichtete ihm über alles was sich zugetragen hatte. Er erzählte von den Spuren des Kampfes in den Wäldern, dem getöteten Elbenpferd, den Orks, von dem Prinz des Düsterwaldes und natürlich von Estels Sturz.

„Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass sich Waldelben in Imladris oder unseren Gefilden aufhalten." Elrond sprach leise, als wäre er in Gedanken versunken.

„Was führte ausgerechnet Thranduils Sohn hierher?"

Auch Nandil konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er zuletzt einen Waldelben in Bruchtal gesichtet hatte und alleine zu reisen war bei Elben nicht üblich, vor allem wenn es sich um Angehörige eines Königshauses handelte.

Die Elbengruppe ritt schweigend weiter, nur das dumpfe Trampeln der Pferdehufe, wenn sie den Waldboden berührten, war zu hören. Und obgleich der Herr von Bruchtal sich mit den unterschiedlichsten Gedanken abzulenken versuchte gelang es ihm nicht, die Sorge um seinen Sohn zu mindern.

Legolas atmete schwer, während er, gestützt von Estel, neben dem Menschen durch die Schlucht des Nebelgebirges stolperte. Jeder Schritt forderte viel Kraft und dem Prinz schien als würde mit jeder Anstrengung von ihm seine Energie mehr und mehr verloren gehen.

Seine fiebrig glänzenden Augen fixierten Estel, dessen Handlung er nicht begreifen konnte. Der Elb war ihm alles andere als freundlich begegnet und doch hatte dieser Mensch sein eigenes Leben für das seine riskiert. Ja, sogar jetzt kämpfte er mehr um Legolas' Leben als sei es das Seinige.

„Warum?" Es klang eher wie das Krächzen einer Krähe, denn sein Hals war wie ausgetrocknet, doch Estel schien ihn verstanden zu haben.

„Warum was?" Dabei suchte er den Blickkontakt, aber die Augen des Elbenprinzen waren geschlossen.

„Warum tust du das alles?"

Der junge Mann war auf so eine Frage nicht gefasst gewesen und musste erst einmal überlegen. Bisher hatte er keinerlei Gedanken darüber verschwendet weshalb er das alles auf sich nahm. Seit dem Kampf auf der Klippe schien er einfach nur zu reagieren, ohne zu überlegen. Ihm fiel keine befriedigende Antwort auf Legolas' Frage ein.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen. Ein Waldelb vom Düsterwald, noch dazu von königlichem Blut, streift allein durch die Lande?"

„Ich hatte etwas zu erledigen." Die leise geschwächte Stimme des Prinzen klang plötzlich sehr kühl. Scheinbar war ihm diese Frage unangenehm.

Ein Zittern schüttelte unerwartet den geschundenen Körper und seine Beine gaben nach. Estel biss die Zähne zusammen und ging behutsam mit ihm zu Boden.

„Legolas?" Besorgt lehnte er den Elb an die Felswand. Kalter Schweiß stand auf dessen Stirn und doch strahlte der Körper eine enorme Hitze aus. Die silbernen Haare lagen verschwitzt um sein Gesicht. Langsam öffnete der Angesprochene die Augen. Der müde Blick traf Estel.

„Ich...ich brauche eine Pause."

Beunruhigt starrte der junge Mann den Elben an. Hatte dieser eben tatsächlich um eine Pause gebeten? Während er noch über diese Worte nachdachte griff er mit einer Hand nach dem Wasserbehältnis und reichte es Legolas.

„Trink etwas, es wird dir helfen. Dann ruh' dich eine Weile aus und sammle neue Kräfte."

Der Prinz griff nach der Flasche und trank ein paar Schlucke, worauf er seinen Arm senkte und die Augen schloss.

„Danke."

Es war nur ein leises Flüstern aus dem Mund des Elben entwichen, dennoch hatte Estel es verstanden und lächelte traurig. Seine Augen wanderten gen Himmel.

Wie viel Zeit war schon verstrichen?

Schien bereits der Mond oder strahlte die Sonne schon auf die Erde?

In der Tiefe der Schlucht herrschte ausschließlich Dämmerlicht. Das Zeitgefühl ging schnell verloren.

Ein Seufzen kam über Estels Lippen und in Gedanken schickte er ein leises Flehen zu Glorfindel. Der Mensch fühlte sich erschöpft, die letzten Stunden hatten stark an seinen Kräften gezerrt. Er beschloss Legolas noch etwas ruhen zu lassen und den Weg erstmal alleine zu untersuchen. Schließlich wollte er nicht in einen Hinterhalt geraten.

Leise schritt er durch die Schlucht, immer aufmerksam auf verräterische Geräusche horchend.

Nichts.

Keine Geräusche, kein Hinterhalt, keine Orks und auch kein Tageslicht.

Wie lang mochte diese Schlucht sein?

Estel hoffte sie würden bald das Ende erreiche, denn auch bis nach Imladris lag ein weiter Weg vor ihnen und Legolas brauchte schnelle Hilfe.

Der Mensch kehrte wieder zurück um nach dem immer noch schlafenden Prinzen zu sehen.

Für Glorfindel, den Elbenfürsten, dauerte der Abstieg noch an. Er bemühte sich in seiner Eile konzentriert nach Haltemöglichkeiten zu greifen, was ihm nicht immer gelang. Einige Male war er bereits von losen Steinen getäuscht worden und in die Tiefe geschlittert. Seine Hände waren aufgeschürft und bluteten, doch er wollte keine Pause einlegen. Estel könnte am Grund der Schlucht liegen. Verwundet oder sogar...

Nein, er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu Ende führen. Wollte nicht glauben, dass der junge Mensch schon so früh aus dem Leben gerissen worden sein könnte.

Estel war zu Höherem bestimmt, das Schicksal hielt große Taten für ihn bereit, das wusste er von Lord Elrond. Er konnte nicht einfach in den Tod stürzen.

Und da fühlte der Fürst es plötzlich. Sein Fuß traf auf festen Boden. Es war geschafft, er hatte das Ziel seines Abstieges erreicht.

Die Pferde rasten durch den Wald. Ihre Hufe schienen den Boden kaum zu berühren. Jedes der Tiere gab sein Äußerstes, angetrieben von den Sorgen ihrer Reiter.

Lord Elrond führte die Elbentruppe zusammen mit Nandil an. Doch auf einmal verringerte er das Tempo, bis sein Pferd in einen zügigen Schritt fiel.

„Was ist los, Herr?" erkundigte sich Nandil sofort.

„Unsere Pferde sind ausdauernd, doch auch sie brauchen noch Kraftreserven für den Rückweg."

Einige Zeit ritten sie schweigend im Schritt unter den Bäumen hindurch.

Bald würde die Nacht anbrechen und mit ihr zog die Dunkelheit auf. Die Schwärze der Nacht würde die Suche um einiges erschweren, noch dazu stieg das Risiko einem Orkangriff zum Opfer zu fallen. Niemand wusste bisher mit Gewissheit, dass alle Orks getötet worden waren, oder ob noch Trupps von ihnen durch die Gegend streiften und den Elben auflauerten.

Elrond trieb erneut zur Eile, er hoffte noch vor der Dunkelheit das Nebelgebirge zu erreichen. Vielleicht hätte Glorfindel bereits Neuigkeiten zu berichten.

_Weiter geht's beim nächsten mal und dann wieder etwas länger und spannender_


	10. Erinnerungen V

**Dieses Mal ist das Kapitel etwas länger geworden, dass liegt daran das ich den Erinnerungsteil endlich mal abschließen wollte. Eigentlich war auch als Erinnerung nur ein Kapitel geplant...aber wie es halt manchmal so läuft ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 9 **

**Erinnerungen Teil 5**

**

* * *

Als Estel zu Legolas zurückkehrte, schien sich dessen Zustand kaum verändert zu haben.  
Er kniete sich neben dem Elb auf den Boden, berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter und spürte sofort die enorme Hitze, die der Körper ausstrahlte. Behutsam schob der Mann den Stoff um die Bauchverletzung zur Seite und sog hörbar die Luft ein. Die Wunde sah gar nicht gut aus, die Ränder der Verletzung waren entzündet und die Haut großflächig rötlich gefärbt. Das Orkgift tat das Restliche, um den Körper des Opfers zu schwächen.**Als Estel zu Legolas zurückkehrte, schien sich dessen Zustand kaum verändert zu haben.Er kniete sich neben dem Elb auf den Boden, berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter und spürte sofort die enorme Hitze, die der Körper ausstrahlte. Behutsam schob der Mann den Stoff um die Bauchverletzung zur Seite und sog hörbar die Luft ein. Die Wunde sah gar nicht gut aus, die Ränder der Verletzung waren entzündet und die Haut großflächig rötlich gefärbt. Das Orkgift tat das Restliche, um den Körper des Opfers zu schwächen. 

„Legolas. Legolas, wach auf!"

Ein Stöhnen kam als Antwort.

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Schwerfällig hoben sich Legolas' Lider.

„Ich..." Der Elb blickte Estel tief in die Augen. „Ich habe leichte Kopfschmerzen."

Sein versuchtes Lächeln ähnelte mehr einer schmerzverzerrten Fratze. Estel konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken – dieser eigensinnige Elb war einfach unglaublich. Er setzte sich neben den Düsterwaldprinzen auf den Steinboden. Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Wir sollten weiter gehen."

Legolas nickte matt und mobilisierte alle Kraftreserven um aus eigener Kraft aufzustehen, als er unerwartet Estels Hand bemerkte, die ihm helfend entgegengestreckt wurde. Der blonde Elb zögerte. Ihm behagte es nicht Hilfe von Fremden anzunehmen, doch wenn er jetzt in Estels Augen blickte schien es als entdeckte er darin eine seltsame Vertrautheit – fast als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen.  
Es kam Legolas eigenartig vor doch er sprang über seinen Schatten, ergriff die helfende Hand und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen. Schlagartig begann vor seinen Augen alles zu verschwimmen, ein Gefühl von Übelkeit kam in ihm auf und er taumelte.  
Estel packte den Elbenprinz fester.

„Geht es?"

Wieder nickte Legolas leicht und bemühte sich sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu erlangen.  
Anschließend machten sich die zwei auf den Weg.

Glorfindel erforschte währenddessen aufmerksam die Umgebung, achtete auf jedes erdenkliche Zeichen. Das trübe Licht erschwerte seine Spurensuche und so kam er nur langsam voran.  
Zu Beginn hatte er nach Estel gerufen und auf eine Antwort gelauscht, doch leider ohne Erfolg.

Der Fürst schritt bedächtig durch die Schlucht, immer die Augen offen und auf einen Angriff vorbereitet. Schließlich erkannte er wenige Meter von ihm entfernt eine am Boden liegende Gestalt. Sein Herz schlug schneller als er mit leisen Schritten heran trat – erleichtert atmete er auf, als er das Wesen als Ork identifizierte. Es musste sich um den Ork handeln welcher den Prinzen des Düsterwaldes in die Tiefe gerissen hatte. In dessen Brust steckte ein elbischer Dolch. Glorfindel griff danach und zog ihn mühelos heraus um ihn näher zu betrachten. Es handelte sich um keine Waffe die die Elben von Imladris besaßen. Der Elbenfürst schloss darauf, dass Legolas diesen Ork vernichtet hatte, der junge Prinz hatte also den Sturz überlebt.

Allerdings entdeckte Glorfindel auch eine Blutspur, die von dem toten Körper wegführte. Der Elb folgte dieser Spur bis an eine kleine Nische im Felsengestein.  
Hier war der Boden aufgewirbelt und kaum Spuren zu erkennen, doch einige Meter weiter fand Glorfindel deutliche Fährten von zwei Personen – die Blutspur war verloren.

„Estel." sprach der Elbenfürst seinen Gedanken aus.  
Der junge Mensch musste Legolas hier gefunden und seine Wunden versorgt haben, um anschließend mit ihm weiter zu ziehen. Wie weit sie bereits gekommen sein mochten konnte Glorfindel allerdings nicht abschätzen. Ihm blieb nur den Spuren zu folgen und den Menschen bald einzuholen.

„Mein Lord, dort vorne ist der Waldrand, da können wir die Pferde zurücklassen!" rief Nandil Elrond zu. Dieser verringerte auch sofort das Tempo seines Reittieres.  
Überraschend stoppte er und gab seinem Gefolge mit einem Handzeichen zu verstehen, dass sie sich ruhig verhalten sollten. Alle hielten still und lauschten angespannt. Ganz schwach dran das dumpfe Geräusch von Pferdehufen zu den Elbenohren.  
Es kam näher. Plötzlich tauchte der weiße Kopf eines Pferdes zwischen den Bäumen auf, welche freudig brummelnd auf Lord Elrond zu lief.

„Asfaloth!" rief Nandil erfreut, als er den Schimmelhengst erkannte.

„Das Nebelgebirge liegt vor uns. Wir lassen die Pferde hier und gehen zu Fuß weiter."

Die Elben folgten Elronds Beispiel und stiegen von ihren Tieren ab.  
In der Dunkelheit wirkte der steinige Pfad am Rande des Nebelgebirges farblos. Die Elbengruppe hob sich deutlich vom grau der Steine ab. Nandil führte die Gruppe zielsicher zur Klippe des Kampfes. Dort angekommen untersuchte der Herr von Bruchtal oberflächig die schwachen Spuren bis er letztendlich vor dem Abgrund stand.

„Hier stürzten Estel und Prinz Legolas in die Tiefe." Lautlos war Nandil an Elrond herangetreten.

„Dort drüben." Der Elb zeigte nach rechts. „Dort hat Glorfindel seinen Abstieg begonnen."

Bruchtals Herr nickte, blickte aber weiterhin in den schwarzen Rachen der Schlucht.

„Ich kenne diese Schlucht. Es ist eine Sackgasse, nur ein Weg führt hinaus."

Elrond drehte sich zu seinen elbischen Begleitern um.

„Wir kehren zu den Pferden zurück."

Nandil starrte seinen Herrn überrascht an und Elrond war dies nicht entgangen.

„Diese Schlucht hat nur einen Ausgang. Da Glorfindel bereits Estel folgt werden wir ihm entgegen reiten."

Die Elben bestätigten den Befehl und kehrten den schmalen Pfad zu ihren Pferden zurück.

Legolas hing seinen verschwommenen Gedanken nach. Er dachte an seinen Vater, dass er seinen Auftrag noch nicht zu Ende gebracht hatte und ärgerte sich ohne Begleitung gereist zu sein. All seine Kraft schien aus seinem Körper gewichen und die Schmerzen die von seiner Bauchwunde ausgingen steigerten sich mit jedem Atemzug. Ihm war heiß und gleichzeitig zitterte er vor Kälte. In seinem Kopf hämmerte ein Schmerz welcher mit jeder Erschütterung stärker wurde.  
Dem Prinz vom Düsterwald fiel es schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, sein Verstand arbeitete nur noch träge und es blitzen nur kurze Bilder in seinen Gedanken auf. Hin und wieder glaubte er Estels Stimme zu hören, der zu ihm sprach, doch sein träger Geist zog ihn weiter in die Dunkelheit und er ließ es zu, denn er sehnte sich nach Ruhe. Er wollte schlafen, den Schmerzen entkommen.

Ein Rütteln seines Körpers entfachte neue Schmerzen.  
Eine Stimme drang an sein Ohr.

„...as."

Der Elb wollte die Augen öffnen, doch seine Lider waren wie aus Blei.

„...golas."

Die Stimme klang eindringlicher und lauter als vorher.  
Legolas öffnete langsam seine schweren Augenlider. Ein Stöhnen entrann seinem Mund. Er spürte eine Berührung, versuchte aus den verschwommenen Fetzen vor seinen Augen ein Bild zu formen und schließlich tauchte Estel in seinem Blickfeld auf.

Sie kamen nur noch sehr zögerlich voran. Anfangs brauchte Estel Legolas nur stützen damit der Prinz nicht stürzte. Vor geraumer Zeit war dieser jedoch immer stärker in sich zusammen gesunken. Auf Estels Frage, ob es ihm gut ginge nickte dieser leicht.  
Estels geprellte Schulter trug schwer an Legolas Gewicht und sandte in regelmäßigen Abständen Schmerzwellen durch seine Schulter und seinen Arm. Doch der junge Mann wollte nicht schon wieder rasten, zuviel Zeit ging sonst verloren.

Legolas sackte weiter zusammen, Estel keuchte überrascht auf und blickte zu dem Elben. Dieser hatte abermals die Augen geschlossen und seine Haut wies eine fahle Blässe auf.

„Nein..." hauchte Estel erschrocken.

Er ging in die Knie und legte den verwundeten Elben behutsam auf den Boden. Routiniert untersuchte er die Bauchverletzung, welche zu seinem Schrecken aufgebrochen war und wieder blutete. Der Mensch fluchte leise.

„Legolas, kannst du mich hören?" Und er betrachtete den Prinzen besorgt, da dieser auf seine Frage keine Reaktion zeigte.

„Legolas?" Abermals kam keine Antwort.

Estel wurde unruhig und beugte sich üben den Körper des Elben.

„Wach auf! Bitte. Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben. Wir haben es bald geschafft."

Er berührte ihn vorsichtig an der Schulter, sein Körper fühlte sich immer noch heiß an. Panik kroch nun in dem jungen Mann hoch.  
Der Elbenprinz konnte jetzt nicht sterben, nicht nachdem sie schon soweit gekommen waren. Estel wollte sich damit nicht abfinden – er rüttelte an Legolas' Schultern und rief dessen Namen.

„Legolas. Wach auf! Legolas."

Die Augen des Prinzen bewegten sich leicht unter seinen geschlossenen Lidern. Diese Reaktion war Estels wachsamen Blick nicht entgangen.

„Legolas!"

Bedacht hob er dessen Oberkörper an und lehnte ihn an den seinen.

„Wach auf! Komm schon."

Endlich kam ein Lebenszeichen, auch wenn es sich nur um ein gequältes Stöhnen handelte – Estel atmete erleichtert aus. Er blickte in die müden blauen Augen des Elben.

„Elbereth sei Dank. Ich war in großer Sorge."

Legolas starrte ihn zerstreut an, dann schloss er kurz die Augen.

„Was ist passiert?" erkundigte er sich leise.

„Du warst eine ganze Weile ohne Bewusstsein. Ich bin froh das du wieder wach bist."

Estel lächelte erleichtert.  
Legolas ließ seinen Blick mühevoll über die Umgebung schweifen.

„Nun, ich scheine nicht allzu viel versäumt zu haben."

Mühsam zwang der blonde Elb sich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

„Hier! Trink etwas." Estel hielt Legolas das Wasser an die Lippen und dieser trank ein paar Schlucke. Die Zeit der Bewusstlosigkeit schien Legolas ein wenig gestärkt zu haben, denn seine Augen wirkten klarer als vorher.

„Wir sollten weitergehen."

Estel blickte Legolas besorgt an.

„Fühlst du dich stark genug?"

„Es wird gehen." Legolas erhob sich mit Estels Unterstützung und stützte sich auf den Menschen.

Gemeinsam schleppten sie sich weiter durch die dunkle Schlucht des Nebelgebirges. Estel bemerkte erfreut das Legolas seine Hilfe duldete und nicht mehr seine restliche Energie damit verbrauchte gegen seine Unterstützung anzukämpfen.  
Es war Legolas der als erster das Schweigen zwischen ihnen brach.

„Du warst mit Elben unterwegs und dein Name..." ein Hustenreiz unterbrach seine Frage bevor er sie fertig gestellt hatte.

Geduldig wartete Estel bis der Elb wieder zur Ruhe kam.

„Den Namen verdanke ich meinem Vater Elrond, Herr von Imladris."

Legolas schaute verwundert auf.  
Estel erzählte ihm nun von seinem Leben in Bruchtal, von Elrond und seinen Zwillingssöhnen, von Glorfindel und die Suche nach den Orks. Schweigend lauschte Legolas den Erzählungen des jungen Menschen und manchmal stahl sich ein kurzes Lächeln über seine Lippen. Estels Stimme hielt ihn von der Dunkelheit fern die drohte seinen Geist zu vernebeln.  
Estel erzählte was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam, es lenkte ihn ein wenig von seinen Sorgen ab und auch den Elbenprinz schien es wach zu halten. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Legolas sich versteifte und er stoppte. Estel kannte dieses Verhalten von den Elben, meist bedeutete es, dass sie irgendetwas gesehen oder gehört hatten. Alarmiert lauschte der Mann, doch er hörte nichts Verdächtiges.

„Was ist los?"

Legolas war immer noch reglos.

„Es sind Schritte." Der Elb horchte wieder aufmerksam.

„Sie sind sehr leise. Hört sich nicht wie ein Ork an."

Estel runzelte die Stirn und blickte sich suchen um. Er erblickte einen größeren Felsbrocken und brachte Legolas dorthin.

„Wir werden warten. Wie nah sind sie?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, aber es scheint nur eine Person zu sein."

Verdutzt sah Estel ihn an.

„Allein?" Legolas nickte.

Sie warteten bewegungslos hinter dem Felsen bis auch Estel endlich Schritte hören konnte. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte er, dass der Elbenprinz einen versteckten Dolch gezogen hatte.

„Was soll das?" flüsterte er ungläubig.

„Wir müssen kämpfen."

Der Mensch griff nach Legolas' Arm.

„Du kannst kaum laufen, geschweige denn kämpfen. Überlass das mir."

Damit fing er sich einen bösen Blick des Elben ein, doch Estel hielt dem Blick stand bis der Prinz resigniert den Dolch sinken ließ.  
Die Schritte waren nun deutlich zu hören. Geduldig harrte Estel in seinem Versteck aus bis die Schritte direkt neben ihnen waren.  
Er sprang auf und wollte sich auf seinen Gegner stürzen, doch mit einem Mal stockte er in seiner Bewegung. Vor ihm stand nicht der erwartete Ork, sondern sein Kampflehrer Glorfindel. Dieser hatte sein Schwert gezogen, bereit jeden Angriff abzuwehren und stand dem Menschen gegenüber.  
Als er Elronds Ziehsohn vor sich erkannte steckte er sein Schwert zurück.

„Estel! Welch ein Glück." rief er, erleichtert über Estels Auftauchen. Er trat an den Mann heran und klopfte ihm sanft auf die Schulter, bemerkte aber sofort dessen Reaktion und sah in forschend an.

„Du bist verletzt." Es war eine nüchterne Feststellung von dem Elben, doch Estel winkte ab.

„Mir geht es gut, nur ein blauer Fleck."

Wie zur Bestätigung ließ er seinen Arm kreisen, zuckte jedoch zusammen als ein Schmerz die Schulter durchzog. Ohne weiteren Widerstand zu dulden schob Glorfindel den Stoff an Estels verletzter Schulter zurück um einen Blick auf das Ausmaß der Verletzung werfen zu können. Seine Finger glitten über die blaugrünlich verfärbte Haut, dann nickte er.

„Bei deinem Sturz musst du unglücklich mit der Schulter aufgeschlagen sein. Aber keine Brüche, es wird bald verheilt sein." Sprach Glorfindel beruhigt.

Bestätigend nickte Estel und fühlte mit einem Mal alle Lasten von sich abfallen, so froh war er über Glorfindels Erscheinen. Von seinem menschlichen Gefühlsausbruch überwältigt umarmte er den verdutzten Elbenfürsten.  
Ein dumpfes Geräusch, wie das Fallen eines Gegenstandes holte Estel wieder in die Wirklichkeit und er erschrak.

„Legolas."

Mit einem Satz verschwand der junge Mann hinter dem Fels von dem er gekommen war.

„Glorfindel, schnell! Er braucht Hilfe."

Eilig folgte der Angesprochene Esel um den Felsbrocken um sich ein Bild vom Zustand des Prinzen vom Düsterwald zu machen. Glorfindel erschrak bei dem Anblick des verwundeten Elbenprinzen. Dieser war auf dem Steinboden zusammen gesunken, lag schwer atmend auf der Seite – In seiner rechten Hand hielt er seinen Dolch fest umklammert. Estel trat an Legolas' Seite und drehte ihn behutsam auf den Rücken.  
Glorfindel trat an die Beiden heran, begutachtete fachmännisch Legolas Verletzungen. Sein Blick traf die sorgenvollen braunen Augen des Menschen, welcher ihn flehend anstarrte.

„Du hast für den Prinzen getan was du konntest." Der Elbenfürst legte eine Hand auf Estels gesunde Schulter.

„Das Orkgift schädigt seinen Körper und verhindert die Heilung seiner Wunden. Nur Lord Elronds heilerische Fähigkeiten können sein Leben retten. Wir sollen keine Zeit verlieren." Umgehend schlang er einen Arm um des Elbenprinzen um seinen Nacken und zog den kraftlosen Körper in die Höhe.

Estel wollte Glorfindel unterstützen, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sammle deine Kräfte. Ich werde mich des Prinzen annehmen."  
Der Mensch senkte zustimmen den Kopf und lief neben dem Elben her, immer ein wachendes Auge auf Legolas.

Sie kamen schneller voran als bisher und Estel war wirklich dankbar seine Schulter schonen zu können. Sorgen machte er sich nur um Legolas, war dieser seit seinem Zusammenbruch nicht mehr erwacht.  
Der sorgenvolle Blick von Estel blieb Glorfindel natürlich nicht verborgen.

„Du sorgst dich um das Leben des Prinzen vom Düsterwald?"

„Natürlich."

Der Elb schaute interessiert zu seinem Begleiter hinüber. Auch wenn er die stumme Frage des Elben verstand, wusste Estel keine eindeutige Antwort.  
Als er Legolas vor dem Sturz in die Schlucht bewahren wollte handelte er instinktiv, doch während der letzten Stunden durch den dunklen Engpass des Gebirges war da noch etwas anderes. Eine Vertrautheit hatte sich eingeschlichen, für Estel wurde es selbstverständlich sich um den Elben zu kümmern. Er konnte es nicht erklären, aber dennoch er mochte Legolas.  
Glorfindel hatte schnell bemerkt das Estel kein Interesse an einer solchen Unterhaltung hatte und so versuchte er dem jungen Mann Mut zu zusprechen.

„Nandil ist nach Imladris geritten um Hilfe zu holen. Wenn wir Glück haben wird er schon bald zurückkehren." Der Zuspruch verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht und Estel nickte ermutigt.

Einige Zeit legten sie schweigend ihren Weg zurück, doch plötzlich stoppte Glorfindel und starrte in die vor ihm liegende Dunkelheit. Estel tat es ihm gleich, konnte jedoch nichts erblicken. Auf ein Zeichen Glorfindels wichen sie in die Schatten der hohen Felswände. Dort ließ er Legolas behutsam zu Boden gleiten und legte seinen Bogen und den Köcher daneben.

„Es ist eine Falle. Ich kann nicht mit Sicherheit sagen wie viele es sind, doch ich sah drei von ihnen in der Dunkelheit lauern. Warte hier und schütze den Prinzen."

Angespannt griff Estel nach dem Bogen. Fast lautlos zog Glorfindel sein Schwert und rannte, immer noch verborgen im Schatten, auf die lauernden Orks zu. Das Brüllen der Orks erfüllte die Schlucht und hallte an den Steinwänden wider. Sekunden später erklang auch das Geräusch von Metall auf Metall. Estel konnte nur schemenhaft das Kampfgeschehen beobachten, denn seine Augen waren weit nicht so gut wie die elbischen. Dennoch konnte er deutlich drei Schatten ausmachen, welche sich aus der Dunkelheit lösten und auf ihn zu stürmten. Seine Finger umschlossen den Bogen und er legte einen Pfeil an die Sehne, spannte, zielte und schoss. Anschließend verfluchte er sich selbst dafür, dass er Glorfindels Bogenstunden so oft geschwänzt hatte. Er legte einen weiteren Pfeil an und schoss. Dieses Mal traf sein Pfeil und der Mann beobachtete wie ein Ork hart zu Boden stürzte. Er warf den Bogen zur Seite und ergriff sein verstecktes Messer.  
Nahkampf lag ihm schon eher, hatte er doch genügend Übung durch seine Brüder. Den ersten Schwerthieben wich er mühelos aus und stach blitzschnell mit seinem Dolch zu. Er spürte wie das warme Blut über seine Hand rann und zog die Klinge aus der Brust seines Gegners, der gleich zu Boden fiel. Keinen Augenblick zu spät wandte er sich dem dritten Ork zu und parierte die ersten Schläge, welche in einer schnellen Abfolge aufeinander folgten. Seine Verteidigung war mit seinem Dolch stark eingeschränkt und in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit landete der Ork einen Treffer und Estel glitt das Messer aus der Hand.  
Erschreckt stolperte er und fiel hart auf seinen Rücken. Der Ork brüllte triumphierend und erhob grinsend sein Schwert. Glorfindel schrie etwas, doch der Mensch war unfähig zu einer Bewegung und starrte auf das Schwert. Als er ein surrendes Geräusch hörte schloss er die Augen – nichts geschah.  
Er öffnete seine Lider und schaute verwundert auf seinen Gegner, welcher im selben Moment zusammen brach. Ein Pfeil war in seinen Rücken eingedrungen bis durch seine Brust.

Estel schaute ungläubig zu Glorfindel, doch der war immer noch mit zwei Orks beschäftigt.  
Dann sah er Legolas.  
Der blonde Elb kniete auf dem Boden, den Bogen mit einem Pfeil gespannt und zielte jetzt auf Estel. Der Mensch wollte sich gerade für seine Rettung bedanken als der Pfeil losschnellte.  
Wie erstarrt saß Estel auf dem Boden als der Pfeil um Haaresbreite an seinem Kopf vorbei sauste und unmittelbar hinter ihm einschlug. Ein dumpfer Aufschlag ließ ihn herumwirbeln. Hinter ihm lag ein weiterer Ork, niedergestreckt durch Legolas Hand. Estel atmete tief durch und kehrte zu Legolas zurück. Der Elbenprinz hatte den Bogen mittlerweile fallen gelassen und lehnte keuchend an der Wand. Der Angriff musste ihn viel Kraft gekostet haben.  
Estel legte seine Hand auf Legolas' Arm.

„Hannon le, mellon nîn." Schwach lächelte Legolas sein Gegenüber an.

„Gern geschehen." Seine Stimme klang kraftlos und Estel fürchtete er würde gleich wieder ohnmächtig werden als eine weitere Stimme ertönte.

„Prinz Legolas, ihr seid erwacht." Der Angesprochene sah verwirrt auf.

„Mein Name ist Glorfindel, ich bin Lord Elronds Vertrauter." Legolas senkte zum Gruß leicht seinen Kopf.

„Dort vorne erblickte ich das Ende dieser Schlucht. Wir haben das Gebirge bald hinter uns gelassen. Haltet noch ein wenig aus." Glorfindel hob sanft Legolas Kinn um in seine Augen zu schauen. Das Sternenlicht, welches sonst in den Augen der Erstgeborenen zu sehen war, schien beim Elbenprinzen fast erloschen.  
Legolas wollte etwas sagen, doch fühlte er sich zu schwach und Glorfindel schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ruht euch aus. Ihr werdet eure Kraft noch brauchen."

Wie auf Befehl senkten sich seine Augenlider und er sank abermals in tiefe Dunkelheit. Glorfindel lächelte bitter. Langsam verstand er weshalb Estel so verbissen um das Leben des Prinzen kämpfte.

„Wir dürfen keine weitere Zeit verlieren. Prinz Legolas braucht schnellstens Hilfe." Der Elbenfürst hob den geschwächten Legolas hoch und Estel tat es ihm gleich. Der junge Mann unterbrach Glorfindel noch bevor er zu Wort kam.

„So kommen wir schneller voran."

Bedrückend war der Gang zwischen den getöteten Orks hindurch, welche einen feigen Hinterhalt geplant hatten- mit nur dem einen Ziel sie alle zu vernichten. Ein Schauer lief über Estels Rücken. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie dieser Kampf ohne den Elbenfürsten ausgegangen wäre. Energisch schüttelte er seinen Kopf um die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben. Als er seine Augen öffnete und nach vorne blickte konnte er es schließlich deutlich vor sich sehen.  
Wie Glorfindel gesagt hatte, das Ende der Schlucht lag direkt vor ihnen. Estel konnte im dunklen Licht der Nacht deutliche Umrisse von Bäumen und Sträuchern ausmachen, wie sie nur außerhalb oder am Rande des Nebelgebirges wuchsen.

Vergessen waren mit einem Mal die Müdigkeit und seine schmerzende Schulter. Endlich hatten sie das Wegende erreicht! Doch plötzlich zogen neue Gedanken durch seinen Kopf.  
Besorgt beobachtete Glorfindel Estel. Schnell erkannte er die Zweifel in dessen Augen. Nur allzu gerne hätte der Elb diese zerschlagen, doch auch er wusste um die schlechte Verfassung von Prinz Legolas und dem noch vor ihnen liegenden Weg. Ihm fielen keine aufmunternden Worte ein und so schwieg er betroffen.

Die Schlucht lag bereits einige Schritte hinter ihnen als Glorfindel eine Rast nahe des Waldes vorschlug. Den bewusstlosen Legolas lehnten sie an einen der Bäume.

„Er hat hohes Fieber, Glorfindel!" Estel zog seine Hand von Legolas' heißer Stirn zurück.

Der Elbenfürst trat besorgt neben den Menschen. Seine Hand löste den Verband um die Bauchverletzung, um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen.

„Wie ich befürchtete. Beim Kampf ist die Wunde erneut aufgerissen. Wir müssen die Blutung stoppen." Ohne Zögern zerriss er seinen grauen Umhang und drückte einen Stofffetzen auf die Blutung. Er deutete Estel ihn abzulösen, was dieser sofort tat, um ein weiteres Stück Stoff aus seinem Umhang zu reißen. Dieses wickelte der Elb fest um die Wunde.

„Es wird die Blutung stoppen, doch der Prinz hat bereits viel Blut verloren. Das Gift in seinem Körper arbeitet gegen ihn und schwächt seine Kraft." Die Stimme des Fürsten klang sorgenvoll.

„Es tut mir leid, Estel. Ich fürchte er wird den weiten Weg bis Imladris nicht..."

„Nein!"

Überrascht über die Härte in Estels Stimme verstummte Glorfindel.

„Er wird es schaffen. Er ist stark. Er hat mein Leben gerettet. Er kann jetzt nicht einfach sterben." Mit jedem Wort stieg die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.

Betroffen senkte Glorfindel seinen Kopf. Estel war neben seinem neuen Freund auf die Knie gesunken.

„Legolas?" flüsterte er leise und berührte sachte dessen Schulter. Leicht öffnete der Angesprochene seine Augen. Er musste mehrmals blinzeln bis er seine Umgebung richtig erkennen konnte.

„Wo sind wir?" Seine Stimme war leise und schwach. Seine müden Augen schweiften umher, blieben zuletzt an Estel haften.

„Wir haben das Nebelgebirge hinter uns gelassen. Halte noch ein wenig durch, es ist bald geschafft." erklärte Estel ruhig und schaute zu Glorfindel. Dieser stand jedoch regungslos lauschend neben ihm.

„Orks?" fragte er alarmiert sprang auf und griff nach dem Bogen.

„Nein, es sind Reiter. Warte hier mit dem Prinzen. Ich werde mich etwas umsehen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten lief Glorfindel tiefer in den Wald.

Ein kratzendes Geräusch erregte Estels Aufmerksamkeit und er starrte entsetzt auf Legolas. Der Elbenprinz stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Baumrinde ab und versuchte aufzustehen.

„Was machst du da?" fragte der Mensch. „Du bist verletzt und musst dich ausruhen. Ein weiter Weg liegt noch vor uns und du wirst alle Kraft brauchen."

Legolas blickte Estel ernst an.

„Es geht mir gut." Der Mann sah den blonden Elben fassungslos an. Er musste sich verhört haben, das konnte der Elb unmöglich ernst meinen.

Legolas wurde von einem Zittern erfasst und im gleichen Augenblick gaben seine Beine nach, nicht bereit das Gewicht des Elbenprinzen noch länger zu tragen. Estel packte einen Arm und bewahrte Legolas vor einem harten Aufprall. Ein leichtes Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Fürwahr, ich kann sehen wie gut es dir geht."

Legolas warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, doch der Mann blieb unbeeindruckt und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Estel!" Der Mensch zuckte zusammen, wirbelte herum und stand plötzlich einer Reitergruppe gegenüber, deren Ankunft er nicht gehört hatte. Doch er erkannte sofort seinen elbischen Vater und Glorfindel wieder.

„Ada." Sprach er überrascht.

Elrond glitt behände vom Rücken seines Pferdes und schloss seinen jüngsten Sohn in die Arme.

„Ich bin froh." Erleichterung war in den Augen Elronds zu sehen. Matt nickte Estel, unfähig die richtigen Worte zu finden.  
Lord Elronds Blick blieb an Legolas haften, der schwach am Stamm des Baumes lehnte und ihn fixierte.

„Prinz Legolas, Sohn von Thranduil - König der Waldelben. Ich bin Elrond, Herr von Imladris." Langsam schritt er auf den Prinzen zu, kniete neben ihn und musterte den blonden Elb aufmerksam.

„Nandil, bring meinen Beutel!" Unverzüglich sprang der Elb aus dem Sattel und reichte seinem Herrn den gewünschten Beutel. Elrond öffnete ihn und zog einige Blätter Athelas heraus.

„Wir müssen eure Verletzung säubern und neu verbinden, Prinz Legolas. Die Kräuter werden den Schmerz lindern und die Entzündung stoppen." Legolas nickte leicht, als Zeichen das er verstanden hatte.

„Estel, würdest du mir zur Hand gehen?"

„Natürlich."

Sogleich war Estel an Legolas' Seite um seinem Vater so gut es ihm möglich war zu unterstützen.  
Schließlich beendete der Herr von Bruchtal seine Arbeit, und legte eine Hand auf den Arm des Prinzen.

„Es ist noch ein weiter Weg bis Imladris, doch nur dort ist es mir möglich euch zu behandeln. Es ist Eile geboten."

Er blickte zu seinem Vertrauten, Glorfindel. Dieser nickte bestätigend.

„Ich werde mit ihm reiten." Estel trat nach vorne. Ein Stirnrunzeln lag auf Lord Elronds Gesicht als er dies hörte, doch Estel bekam unerwarteten Beistand.

„Nimm Asfaloth. Er ist stark und schnell. Er wird auf euch achten und euch sicher nach Imladris tragen." Glorfindel hielt dem jungen Mann die Zügel entgegen.

„Aber wie kommst du..."

„Ich reite mit Nandil und den anderen und nun beeilt euch." unterbrach der Elbenfürst die Einwände.

Währenddessen war Elrond Legolas beim Aufstehen behilflich und hob ihn mit Nandils Hilfe auf den Rücken des Schimmels. Estel nahm hinter dem Prinzen Platz, er spürte die Hitze die von dem Körper vor ihm ausging deutlich. Elrond gab das Zeichen zum Aufbruch und die Pferde galoppierten vorwärts.

Glorfindel schaute ihnen nach und betete im Stillen zu den Valar, sie mögen rechtzeitig in Bruchtal ankommen, dann befahl er den zurückgebliebenen Elben ebenfalls weiter zu reiten.

Die Pferde hetzten durch den Wald, sie spürten die Dringlichkeit ihrer Reiter und galoppierten als hinge ihr eigenes Leben davon ab.  
Bereits zu Beginn des Rittes hatte Legolas das Bewusstsein erneut verloren und Estel hatte manchmal Mühe den leblosen Körper in Position zu halten, damit dieser nicht vom Pferd fiel. Doch Asfaloth nahm auch darauf Rücksicht und verlangsamte falls nötig sein Tempo.

Die Zeit lief gegen sie, das wusste Estel und nach wie es ihm schien Stunden konnte er den Bruinen erblicken. Jetzt lag Bruchtal in greifbarer Nähe.  
Als die Pferde die Furt durchquerten löste sich, unbemerkt von allen, eine kleine Schatulle aus der Tasche von Legolas' Tunika. Aus seinem Fieberschlaf nur halb erwacht hörte der Elbenprinz ein Plätschern als das kleine Holzkästchen in den Fluss fiel. Er wollte die Schatulle noch fangen, doch seine Bewegungen waren zu träge und der Schmerz entlockte ihm ein leises Stöhnen.  
Estel war dies nicht entgangen.

„Wir haben es gleich geschafft, mellon nîn." Flüsterte er dem Prinzen zu.

Endlich erreichten Elrond und die Verletzten Bruchtal. Zitternd und schweißüberströmt kam Asfaloth zum Stehen. Der dunkelhaarige Lord war bereits abgestiegen, an dessen Seite getreten und nahm den Prinzen entgegen.  
Estel klopfte anerkennend des Schimmels Hals und gab beide Pferde einem Elben in Verwahrung, um schnellstens seinem Vater zu folgen.

Im Haus der Heilung herrschte bereits Hektik als Estel durch die Tür eintrat. Unberührt von dem Tun der Elben trat er an das Bett auf dem Legolas saß. Bestimmt schob sich sein Vater an ihm vorbei und reichte dem Prinzen einen Becher.

„Trinkt das, Legolas."

Misstrauisch roch Legolas an der Flüssigkeit und sah fragend zu Lord Elrond auf. Dieser lächelte freundlich.

„Es wird eure Schmerzen lindern und die Heilung beschleunigen. Trinkt es aus."

Zögernd setzte der Elbenprinz schließlich den Becher an und leerte ihn in einem Zug. Elrond nahm ihm den Becher ab als bereits der Trank Wirkung zeigte. Der blonde Elb sackte zusammen und sein Oberkörper kippte auf das Bett. Erschrocken trat Estel nach vorne, doch sein Vater stoppte ihn.

„Es ist besser so. Er benötigt den Schlaf dringend."

Anschließend versorgte Lord Elrond in Ruhe die Verletzungen des jungen Elben und sorgte für neue saubere Kleidung.

Flashback Ende

Aragorn lächelte, als er über diese alte Geschichte nachdachte.  
Es hatte zwei Tage gedauert bis Legolas wieder die Augen öffnete und Estel davon überzeugen wollte er wäre geheilt.  
Drei Monate verblieb der Elbenprinz in Bruchtal und schloss schnell Freundschaft mit Elronds Söhnen.

Als Aragorn seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den Weg lenkte staunte er. Roheryn hatte mittlerweile eine weite Strecke zurückgelegt während er selber in Gedanken versunken war. Liebevoll tätschelte er den Hals des Pferdes, wohl wissend das er sich immer auf seinen Hengst verlassen konnte.

Nicht mehr lange und sie würden Eryn Lasgalen erreichen.

* * *

Übersetzungen:  
Hannon le Danke  
mellon nîn mein Freund  
Ada Vater

* * *

**Auf zum neuen Kapitel, wo die Geschichte ihren weiteren Lauf folgt **

**Lia:** Stimmt es ist eine Rückblende und Legolas ist tatsächlich nicht gestorben...aber wer sagt das es so bleibt muahahahah räusper Auf jeden Fall Danke für deine Review und ich hoffe dir gefällt auch die weitere Story


	11. Vorzeichen

**So hier nun also das 10. Kapitel. Ist wieder etwas kürzer aber das nächste wird wieder länger versprochen **

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 10**

**Vorzeichen**

**

* * *

**

Langsam verschwand die Sonne vom Firmament, um den Sternen den Himmel zu überlassen.

Ein leichter Wind zog über das Land und erinnerte an den nahenden Wintereinbruch, während blaue Augen teilnahmslos in den Himmel starrten und scharfe Ohren dem Geflüster der Bäume lauschten.

Ja, Eryn Lasgalen hatte sich gewandelt. Das gefährliche Raubgetier sowie die gefräßigen Riesenspinnen waren verschwunden, keine Orks oder Wargs streiften mehr durch das Gestrüpp, die Bäume trugen nun grüne saftige Blätter und sie sprachen wieder.  
Lange hatten die Bäume des Düsterwaldes geschwiegen, doch nun konnte Legolas wieder ihren Geschichten lauschen.

Hier fühlte sich der Elbenprinz sich frei, konnte seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängen, die Streitereien mit seinem Vater vergessen und seine Sorgen baumeln lassen.

Es war nicht so als ob Legolas nicht König werden wollte, immerhin war es sein Geburtsrecht und von klein auf wurde er auf diesen Tag vorbereitet, doch er empfand es als zu früh. Thranduil hatte keinen Grund die Krone abzugeben und Legolas wollte noch so viel entdecken.  
Als König würde er seine Freiheit verlieren, wie er es bereits bei seinem alten Freund Aragorn, nun König von Gondor, beobachtet hatte.

Mit Estel dem Waldläufer, Ziehsohn von Lord Elrond, hatte er einige Abenteuer durchschritten, doch mit dem Ringkrieg hatte sich vieles gewandelt. Als König Elessar von Gondor standen sein Land und die Bewohner im Vordergrund.  
Natürlich verstand der Prinz diesen Wandel, dass machte einen guten König aus, dennoch war die gemeinsame Zeit mit dem Waldläufer beendet.

Jahre lag ihre letzte Begegnung nun zurück. Veränderungen in Gondor oder dem Königshaus waren ihm trotz allem nicht entgangen, dennoch vermisste er seinen alten Freund.

Und die Sehnsucht in seinem Herzen Mittelerde zu verlassen und den großen Strom hinab zu segeln wurde immer größer.  
Einst versprach Legolas Estel er würde an seiner Seite stehen, immer, solange Estel auf dieser Erde atmete. Aber die Hohe Frau Lady Galadriel hatte, wie so immer, Recht behalten.

_Legolas Grünblatt, Ihr lebtet bisher_

_Im Wald voller Freude. Meidet das Meer!_

_Habt Ihr einmal das Schreien der Möwen gehört,_

_Ist der Friede der Bäume für Euch zerstört_

Legolas seufzte leise.

Ja, jedes Wort das sie ihm mitteilen ließ war wahr. Die Bäume und Wälder die er so liebte gaben ihm nicht länger das Heimatgefühl wie es früher war. Noch waren Tage davon wenige, aber es wurden mit jedem Jahr mehr.

Er konnte dieses Gefühl nur schwer beschreiben. Am intensivsten spürte er es, wenn er das Meer vor sich sah oder das Schreien der Möwen vernahm, dann schien alles um ihn herum wertlos und unwichtig und sein Herz verkrampfte sich.  
Wie ein Schwerthieb in seiner Brust. Das Kreischen der Möwen, das Rauschen des Meeres, alles hallte in seinem Kopf wider und schrie ihn förmlich an Mittelerde zu verlasen, denn die Zeit der Elben sei vorüber.

Der blonde Elb seufzte leise und setzte sich auf. Niemanden hatte er bisher davon berichtet, nicht Aragorn, Gimli – noch nicht einmal seinem Vater. Es war eine Sache mit der er glaubte alleine fertig werden zu müssen. Wie könnte auch jemand anderer seine Gefühle verstehen wenn er es selber kaum konnte.

Legolas schüttelte seinen Kopf um seine Gedanken neu zu ordnen. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun als vom Waldboden aus die Sterne zu beobachten, so schön sie auch sein mochten.  
Mit einem kurzen Blick zu seiner linken lokalisierte er sein Pferd, welches dösend bei einer Baumgruppe stand.

Der Elb erhob sich, klopfte einige Blätter von seiner Tunika die dort hängen geblieben waren und schritt hinüber zu seinem Hengst. Das Tier hob interessiert seinen Kopf als er die Schritte hörte und spitzte seine weißen Ohren.

Legolas trat an den Schimmel heran, streichelte über das samtne Fell auf seiner Stirn und entfernte das Reisegepäck von Celebgaers Rücken.  
In der Dunkelheit würden sie nicht mehr weit kommen, also beschloss er hier sein Lager aufzuschlagen. Mit der frühen Morgendämmerung wollte er die Reise wieder aufnehmen.  
Entgegen seines Vaters Vorstellungen ritt Legolas nicht unbegründet und ohne Ziel durch Eryn Lasgalen. In letzter Zeit bemerkte er eine unangenehme Veränderung im Grünwald.

Bei einem seiner Ausritte hatte er ein bewohntes Spinnennest ausgemacht und auch waren ihm vereinzelt Riesenfledermäuse, die zwischen den Bäumen flogen, aufgefallen. Möglicherweise waren dies einfach nur Überbleibsel des Düsterwaldes und würden mit der Zeit verschwinden, doch Legolas wollte ganz sicher sein.  
Für Reisende durch den Wald der grünen Blätter könnten diese dunklen Kreaturen den Tod bedeuten und der Elbenprinz sorgte sich um die Sicherheit der Waldelben.

Die Ruinen von Dol Guldur waren sein erstes Ziel der Untersuchung geworden um festzustellen ob nicht doch noch eine dunkle Macht in den Trümmern Unterschlupf gefunden hatte. Nichts außer den eingefallenen Mauern hatte er vorgefunden und doch mieden selbst die Pflanzen die Erde um Dol Guldur.

Schließlich hatte er die eingestürzten Mauern hinter sich gelassen und ritt nun zu dem entdeckten Spinnennest um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass die Spinnen sich nicht weiter ausbreiteten.  
Hätte er nicht so viel Zeit mit seiner Träumerei verschwendet befände sich der Prinz auch bereits auf dem Weg zum heimischen Palast. So würde es noch einen Tag länger dauern bis Legolas wieder zu Hause eintraf.  
Vermutlich käme er sogar zu spät um seine Freunde beim Eintreffen im Palast begrüßen zu können.  
„Ada wird außer sich sein." Murmelte er vor sich hin, während er sich entspannt auf der Decke niederlegte um ein wenig zu ruhen.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der großen Eisentür riss ihn unsanft auf seinen Gedanken. Mürrisch wendete er sich vom Fenster ab, aus dem er bis eben auf die kleine Stadt hinabgeblickt hatte.  
Er hasste solche Störungen und hoffte für den Störenfried dass er wichtige Nachrichten zu überbringen hatte.

„Herein!" murmelte er und die Tür wurde unverzüglich aufgestoßen.  
Eine Frau mit langen schwarzem Haar, dunklen Gewändern und ebensolchen Augen betrat den Raum, schritt zielstrebig bis zur Mitte des Zimmers und sank auf die Knie, den Kopf ehrfürchtig gesenkt.

„Mein Lord." Sprach sie leise aber mit klarer Stimme.  
Der grauhaarige Mann starrte sie schweigend an. Schließlich trat er einige Schritte auf die Frau zu.  
„Was hast du zu berichten?"

Den Blick immer noch gen Boden gerichtet begann sie zu erzählen.  
„Die Späher die ich aussandte sind zurückgekehrt, mein Lord."

Erstmals sah die schwarzhaarige Frau auf, doch ihr Herrscher starrte sie nur weiterhin mit kalten Augen an. Somit fuhr sie etwas zögerlich mit ihrem Bericht fort.

„Wie ihr vermutet habt entdeckten sie ein Spinnennest. Etwa 30 Spinnen verstecken sich im tiefen Teil des Waldes in den Bäumen. Sie sind hungrig und werden bald auf die Jagd gehen."  
„Dumme Kreaturen." Zischte der alte Mann. „Sie werden ihr Versteck verraten und vernichtet werden."

Er drehte sich um und ging wieder an sein Fenster. Sein blauer Umhang flatterte hinter ihm her.  
„Du wirst dich unverzüglich auf den Weg dorthin machen. Die Spinnen sollen sich sammeln und neue Nester in der Nähe des Palastes anlegen. Unbemerkt! Ihre Zeit wird kommen. Sorge dafür das sie sich unauffällig verhalten."

Die Frau nickte und erhob sich um ihren Auftrag zu erledigen, als sie die Tür schon fast erreicht hatte vernahm sie abermals die Stimme ihres Herrschers und drehte sich um.

„Und Turingwethil, ich dulde keine Fehlschläge."  
Seine Stimme klang hart und die Frau verstand, dass sie ein Fehlschlag teuer zu stehen kommen würde.  
„Ich verstehe, mein Lord." Dann verließ sie den Raum.

Der alte Mann stützte sich auf das Fenstersims und ließ seinen Blick über die Stadt unter ihm schweifen. Die Häuser wirkten dunkel und trist, genau wie die Bewohnter welche still durch die Straßen schritten.

„Bald...bald wird unser Land wieder zu seinem Recht kommen. Die Völker Mittelerdes werden wieder in Ehrfurcht den Namen von Angmar aussprechen und das Volk der Erstgeborenen wird endlich verschwinden."

Ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit machte sich in seiner Brust breit.  
Jahrelang hatte er sich auf diesen Moment vorbereitet. Sein Plan war unfehlbar, schon bald würde er der neue Herrscher über das Hexerreich sein.  
„Schon bald."

**TBC**

* * *

Übersetzungen:

Ada Vater

* * *

Tja, leider gab es diesmal keine Reviews die ich beantworten kann schnief 

Vielleicht schreibt ihr ja zu diesem Kapitel wieder ein paar fleh


	12. Ritt mit Hindernissen

**Hier nun endlich das 11. Kapitel. Ich weiß, ich weiß es hat wieder ne ganze Weile gedauert...bin ja schon selber deprimiert das es einfach nicht schneller voran geht :(.**

** Jetzt aber trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen, ich warne aber gleich vor das diesmal wenig Legolas drin vorkommt...wird im nächsten Kapitel aber nachgeholt  
**

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 11**

**Ritt mit Hindernissen**

**

* * *

**

„Sind wir bald da?"

„Ja."

„Wie lange dauert es denn noch?"

„Nicht mehr lange."

„Das hast du bereits vor Stunden gesagt."

Ein Seufzen ertönte vom vorderen Sitz des Wagens, gefolgt von leisem Gekicher.

„Wir sind jetzt schon ewig in diesem Wald unterwegs, wann..."

„Du Nervensäge von einem Tuk!" polterte Gandalf unerwartet los und blitzte den Hobbit zornig über seine Schulter an.

Seit sie die Alte Waldstraße und damit den Eryn Lasgalen betreten hatten, löcherte Peregrin Tuk den Zauberer ununterbrochen mit Fragen.  
Genug war genug. Es war eine Geduldsprobe die der Istari nicht länger ertragen konnte. Hätte er eine Wahl er würde einen Kampf mit einem Balrog vorziehen anstatt noch länger das Opfer nervender Hobbitfragen zu sein.

Zu seiner Rechten erblickte er Frodo, welcher amüsiert vor sich hingrinste.  
Hobbits; keine andere Rasse von Lebewesen in Mittelerde schaffte es einen Istari dermaßen an seine Grenzen zu bringen.  
‚Nein, nicht alle Hobbits.' Korrigierte Gandalf selbst seine Gedanken. Die Tuks, die Tuks waren mit Abstand die schlimmsten und am aller schlimmsten von ihnen war Peregrin Tuk.

„Dort vorne." Der Zauberer zeigte auf ein paar Berge.

„Bei den Bergen sollten wir die ersten Waldelben antreffen. Der Palast ist nicht mehr weit."

„Ich hoffe du sprichst die Wahrheit, dieser Wald ist mir unheimlich." Ertönte die grimmige Stimme des Zwerges. Dieser hielt seine Axt kampfbereit in den Händen und starrte besorgt in den Wald.

Keinem dieser blätterbehangenen Stämme konnte man trauen und Gimli würde ihnen nicht den Rücken zu drehen und ihnen eine Angriffsfläche bieten. Immer wachsam suchten seine Augen die Umgebung ab.

Auf einmal stoppte Gandalfs Karren und kam mit einem Ruck zum Stillstand. Gimli und die drei Hobbits auf der Ladefläche wurden unsanft durchgeschüttelt. Der Zwerg grummelte etwas missverständliches in seinen Bart und stand auf.

„Was ist denn jet..." er verstummte als er sich einer Pfeilspitze, in einem gespannten Bogen, gegenüber sah die auf ihn zielte.

„Ist das die Art und Weise wie in Eryn Lasgalen Reisende begrüßt werden? Noch dazu Gäste von Orophers Königshaus?" sprach der alte Zauberer streng.

Ein braunhaariger Elb trat hervor, musterte die Reisegruppe langsam und gab mit einem Nicken zu verstehen das sie keine Bedrohung darstellten. Seine Augen hafteten schlussendlich auf dem Istari. Er senkte zum Gruß leicht den Kopf bevor er seine Sprache in Westron erhob.

„Seit gegrüßt, Mithrandir! Und verzeiht den unfreundlichen Empfang, doch der angriffslustige Zwerg auf eurem Wagen erregte unsere Aufmerksamkeit."

Ein Blitzen lag in seinen Augen als er Gimli fixierte. Noch eher dieser in der Lage war etwas zu erwidern, richtete der Elb seine Aufmerksamkeit abermals auf Gandalf, den die Elben Mithrandir nannten.

„Mein Name ist Thalihil. Mein Trupp und ich werden euch bis zu König Thranduils Palast geleiten. Bitte folgt uns."

Als Gandalfs Karren die großen Tore zu den Hallen des Waldelbenkönigs passierte fand man dort vier staunende Halblinge vor und einen immer noch grimmig dreinblickenden Zwerg.

Sam schaute sich ehrfürchtig um. Der Hobbit hatte von seinem elbischen Freund viele Geschichten über das Reich der Waldelben gehört, doch nun da er die Heimat des Elbenprinzen mit eigenen Augen vor sich sah, war er sprachlos.  
Große Steintore verschlossen ungewollten Gästen den Zutritt, doch kaum öffneten sich die Tore zu König Thranduils Reich gaben sie den Blick einen Hof preis und nicht weit dahinter erhob sich ein großer Hügel mit Fenstern und Balkonen. Der Palast des Königshauses Oropher.

„Sam, hör auf zu träumen." Merry stieß seinem Freund unsanft in die Seite um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

„Komm wir versorgen Lutz." Mit einem Satz sprang Pippin von Gandalfs Holzkarren, gefolgt von Merry und einem immer noch hypnotisiert wirkenden Sam.  
Frodo gesellte sich zu den drei Hobbits und streichelte dem alten Pony den Hals.  
Thalihil trat an die Gruppe heran.

„Wenn ihr es wünscht können die Stalljungen sich um euer Pony kümmern, sowie um Mithrandirs Pferd."

Der Zauberer nickte zustimmend und übergab die Zügel einem wartenden Elben.

„Vielen Dank, doch wir möchten Lutz lieber selber versorgen." Erwiderte Sam und stellte sich neben das Pony.

„Wie ihr wünscht. Feriniach!"

Ein Elb mit hellbraunen langen glatten Haaren folgte dem Ruf und tauchte an Thalihins Seite auf.

„Mein Sohn Feriniach wird euch zu den Stallungen führen und anschließend in den Palast geleiten." Damit verabschiedete sich Thalihin und drehte sich zu Mithrandir und Gimli um.

„Gimli!" rief Feriniach erfreut als er den Zwerg erblickte. „Es ist eine Freude dich wieder zu sehen." Der Angesprochene musterte den Elben und lächelte.

„Auch ich freue mich dich zu sehen. Wie geht es unserem Freund, dem sturen Elbenprinz?"

Umgehend vertieften der Zwerg und der braunhaarige Elb sich in ein Gespräch, während sie den Weg zu den Stallungen einschlugen.  
Den Halblinge mit ihrem Pony, Lutz, wurde eine geräumige Box zugeordnet.  
Ein lautes Schnauben aus Richtung der hinteren Boxen ertönte, gefolgt von scharrenden Hufen. Lutz spitzte einmal kurz die Ohren, trottete aber dann unbeeindruckt den Hobbits hinterher.  
Ein weißer Pferdekopf schnellte aus der Box heraus als diese passiert wurde. Gimli wich alarmiert ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Keine Sorge, Meister Zwerg. Ich glaube nicht das dieses Pferd euch böses will." Grinste Feriniach.

Gimli starrte das Pferd einen Moment an.

„Ist das..." der Zwerg trat ein paar Schritte näher an das Tier.

„Das ist Arod." Rief er überrascht aus.

Der Elb nickte bestätigend. Sam blickte nun interessiert auf.

„Das ist das Pferd auf dem du geritten bist als du mit Legolas auf Reisen warst?"

„Jawohl Samweis Gamdschie. Das ist Arod. Ein Pferd das selbst von Zwergen zu reiten ist."

Dem Zwerg waren die bewunderten Blicke der vier Hobbits nicht entgangen.

„Ich glaube mich vielmehr erinnern zu können das unser Prinz Arod ritt und Gimli sich an ihn klammerte."

Gimli war Feriniach einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Nun dann scheint das Gedächtnis der Elben doch nicht so gut zu sein."

Zwerg und Elb hielten den Blickkontakt. Es war schließlich Merrys Stimme die sie in ihrer lautlosen Unterhaltung unterbrach.

„Ich würde gerne einmal einen Zwerg reiten sehen." Auch Pippin war von dieser Idee sofort begeistert.

„Ja. Reite doch eine kleine Runde auf dem Hof. Bitte Gimli."

Der Zwerg zögerte, wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Feriniach und starrte anschließend in Arods große braune Augen.  
Ein kalter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken bei dem Gedanken das riesige Tier alleine zu lenken, doch er wäre nicht Gloins Sohn wenn er jetzt wie ein Feigling aufgeben würde. Nein, er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen und war fest entschlossen.

„So sei es." Feriniach blinzelte überrascht als Gimli den Satz aussprach. „Bring das Pferd nach draußen, Elb." Gimli drehte sich herausfordernd zu dem braunhaarigen Elben um. Dieser nickte, immer noch überrascht, und öffnete Arods Box um den Schimmelhengst nach draußen zu bringen.

Frodo und Sam führten Lutz in seine Box und folgten danach ihren Freunden ins Freie. Pippin und Merry waren schon ganz aufgeregt und feuerten ihren Zwergenfreund kräftig an.

„Sag Feriniach." Unterbrach Frodo das Durcheinander. „Wo ist eigentlich Legloas? Ich habe ihn bisher noch gar nicht gesehen und ich denke er würde Gimlis Ritt nur ungern verpassen."

Der Angesprochene schaute von Gimli zu Frodo.

„Der Prinz ist außerhalb des Palastes unterwegs."

„Er ist nicht hier?" fragte Gimli interessiert.

Feriniach schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber keine Sorge, er wird bald zurückkehren."

Frodo lächelte, dankbar für die ehrliche Antwort des Elben.

Der Zwerg schnaubte ärgerlich und bat anschließend Feriniach ihm beim Aufsteigen behilflich zu sein, was dieser sich nicht zweimal sagen ließ. Er gab Gimli einen kräftigen Schubs damit dieser seine kurzen Beine über den Pferderücken schwingen konnte.  
Etwas unsicher rutschte er sich auf dem Rücken des Schimmels zu recht. Es war doch ein Unterschied ob vor einem noch ein Elb saß an den man sich klammern konnte oder man direkt den dünnen Pferdehals vor sich sah. Dem Zwerg war nie aufgefallen wie hoch das Pferd doch eigentlich war.  
Er spürte die Blicke der anderen auf sich. Die Hobbits schauten ihn bewundernd an, während Feriniach vorne die Zügel in der Hand hielt und grinste.

„Soll ich dich einen Runde über den Hof führen?"

Entrüstet starrte Gimli auf den braunhaarigen Elb hinab und streckte eine Hand aus.

„Reich mir die Zügel, mein Junge." Feriniach stutzte und das Grinsen verschwand von seinem Gesicht. Soviel Mut hätte er dem Zwerg nicht zu getraut.

Vor einem Jahr begleitete er Gimli und Legolas auf eines ihrer kleineren Abenteuer und er wusste von des Zwergen Abneigung zu Pferden.

„Ich halte das für keine kluge Entscheidung." Begann der Elb vorsichtig. „Arod ist sehr aufgeregt und stand wegen einer Verletzung mehrere Tage in der Box."

Der Zwerg schnaubte verärgert.

„Elb, ich bin dieses Tier geritten da war es fast noch ein Fohlen. Jetzt gib mir die Zügel."

Feriniach hielt den Blickkontakt, ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken Gimli mit dem aufgeregten Hengst alleine zu lassen. Schließlich gab er seinen Widerstand auf, seufzte resigniert und schob die Zügel über Arods Kopf um sie dem Zwerg zu reichen. Dabei murmelte er etwas das wie starrsinnige Zwerge klang und machte einen Schritt zur Seite.  
Arod stand mit erhobenem Kopf und geblähten Nüstern auf dem Hof, doch trotz seiner Aufregung wartete der Hengst geduldig auf Anweisungen seines Reiters.  
Gimli fasste seinen ganzen Mut zusammen, packte die Zügel fester und puffte das Pferd kräftig in die Flanken. Überrascht von der plötzlichen Aktion schüttelte Arod unwillig den Kopf und fiel in einen flotten Schritt.  
Gimlis verkrampfte Hände, welche er beim ersten Schritt des Hengstes in die Mähne des Tieres gekrallt hatte, entspannten sich allmählich und ein Lächeln tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf.

‚Ich reite. Ich reite ganz allein auf einem Pferd. Wenn das nur Legolas sehen könnte.'  
Der Elbenprinz würde ihm niemals glauben wenn er ihm das erzählen würde.  
Die Hobbits waren außer sich vor Begeisterung und feuerten das ungleiche Paar kräftig an. Selbst Feriniach hatte einen leichten Ausdruck von Bewunderung in seinem Gesicht stehen.

‚Das ist der erste reitende Zwerg den ich kenne.' Dachte er bei sich und schob den Gedanken zur Seite, dass Gimli überhaupt der einzige Zwerg war den er kannte. Seine Augen verfolgten wachsam jede von Arods Bewegungen um im Ernstfall doch noch eingreifen zu können.  
Der Zwerg grinste siegessicher als Arod vor Feriniach zum Stehen kam.

„Ein bemerkenswerter Ritt, Meister Zwerg." Der Elb streckte gerade seine Hand aus um die Zügel zu greifen, als plötzlich ein lautes klirrendes Geräusch ertönte.  
Der Schimmelhengst sprang erschrocken zur Seite, nutzte den Schwung und setzte im Galopp über den Hof.  
Gimli wusste nicht wie ihm geschah als er sich unerwartet aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht fühlte, seine Hände griffen ins Leere und er stürzte wie ein Stein zu Boden.  
Ohne große Mühe fing der braunhaarige Elb Arod wieder ein und warf einen Blick auf die Verursacher der Unruhe.  
Merry und Pippin standen mit geröteten Köpfen neben einer zerbrochenen Steinvase.

„Ich hab dir gesagt du sollst sie nicht anfassen, Pip." Zischte der eine Hobbit.

„Das habe ich auch nicht. Du hast mich geschubst!"

„Das ist nicht wahr!"

Feriniach trat an die Hobbits heran, Arod mit sich führend. Er lächelte leicht als er den schüchternen Ausdruck in deren Augen sah. Die Halblinge spielten nervös mit ihren Fingern und suchten nach den richtigen Worten.

„Es tut uns leid. Wir wollten sie uns nur ansehen." Gab Pippin kleinlaut von sich, Merry nickte bestätigend.

Der Elb musterte die Beiden mit einem ernsten Blick.

„Der König wird nicht sehr erfreut darüber sein. Den letzten Zerstörer einer seiner Vasen verbannte er in den Kerker."

Pippin wurde in einem Augenblick auf den nächsten kreidebleich und Merry starrte den Elb panisch an. Feriniach dagegen konnte nicht anders als laut zu lachen.

„Schon gut ihr Beiden. Ich habe nur einen Witz gemacht."

Die Hobbits starrten ihn immer noch eingeschüchtert an. Der braunhaarige Elb legte Pippin beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es war schließlich keine Absicht und es ist keinen etwas passiert. Und Gimli ist auch nicht zum ersten Mal von einem Pferd gefallen." Er drehte sich um, damit er Gimlis zornigen Blick auffangen konnte. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass der Zwerg noch immer auf dem Boden saß. Besorgt musterte er Gimli.

„Gimli, bist du verletzt?"

Der Angesprochene schaute auf.

„Ach was, ich scheine mir nur den Fuß etwas verdreht zu haben."

Er stand auf, zuckte aber zusammen als ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Fuß jagte und sank mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück auf den Boden.

„Vielleicht doch etwas stärker verdreht als ich dachte." Murmelte Gimli als er Feriniachs Hand an seinem Bein spürte.

„Ist es schlimm?" erkundigte sich Frodo besorgt.

„Das kann ich nicht genau sage. Wir bringen ihn zu den Heilern. Würdest du mir helfen ihn zu stützen Frodo?"

Der Hobbit nickte und trat an Gimlis linke Seite um seinem Freund aufzuhelfen.

Arod überließen sie den Stalljungen die den immer noch aufgeregten Hengst versuchten in seine Box zu bewegen, während die kleine Gruppe sich mit dem verletzten Zwerg auf den Weg zu den Heilern machte.

Turingwethil verharrte bewegungslos, versteckt in einer Baumkrone, bis sich Reiter und Pferd wieder in Bewegung setzten und sich langsam von ihrem Versteck entfernten. Ihre schwarzen Flügel hatte sie schützen um ihren Körper gelegt um sich besser im Schatten verbergen zu können.  
Als die Vampirbotin auf ihrem Weg zum Spinnennest war hatte eines ihrer Kinder einen Reiter gemeldet.  
Das würde ihrem Herrn nicht gefallen, denn es war genau die Art Störung die er nicht mochte.  
Unbemerkt hatte sich die Frau dem Reiter genähert und ihn alsbald als Elben ausgemacht. Heimlich war sie in einem Baum in seiner Nähe gelandet und beobachtete jede seiner Bewegungen.

Der Elbe war zielstrebig auf das Nest der Riesenspinnen zu geritten, dann hatte er gestoppt. Einige Zeit hatte er dort reglos verweilt, dann hatte er sich abgewendet war anschließend davon geritten.  
Es war ein Kundschafter von Thranduils Volk, dessen war sich die schwarzhaarige Frau sicher. Der Elbe trug eine dunkelgrüne Hose, über seinem beigen Hemd lag eine braune Tunika und um seine Schulter fiel ein ebenfalls brauner Mantel. Auf seinem Rücken war ein Köcher mit Pfeilen und ein Bogen.  
Turingwethil erkannte die typische Kleidung der Waldelben und da er alleine zu reisen schien konnte es sich nur um einen Kundschafter handeln der seine Entdeckung König Thranduil mitteilen würde.

Ihre Aufgabe war in großer Gefahr, keinesfalls durften die Waldelben vom Nest der Riesenspinnen erfahren. Nicht bevor alles vorbereitet war.  
Der Waldelb durfte den Palast nicht erreichen. Ein Lächeln bildete sich um ihre Lippen.

Elbenblut war das köstlichste Blut von Mittelerde, dieser süßliche Geschmack war einfach einzigartig. Doch Turingwethil hatte eine andere Aufgabe und so wählte sie einen kleinen Schwarm mit sieben ihrer Kindern aus um den Reiter zu töten. Ihr Herr wäre verärgert über eine weitere Verzögerung und den Zorn ihres Meisters wollte sie sich nicht zu ziehen.

Ihre Kinder waren hungrig und waren noch nie in den Genuss von köstlichem Elbenblut gekommen, sie würden ihre Aufgabe zufrieden stellend erledigen.  
Turingwethil konnte warten, die Zeit rückte näher wo sie mehr als genug Blut des Erstgeborenen Volkes trinken würde.

Vorerst jedoch musste sie dafür sorgen, dass die Riesenspinnen nicht zu früh entdeckt wurden. Einen Moment blickte sie ihren Kindern nach wie sie dem Waldelben folgten, um schließlich ihre Flügel auszubreiten und sich nahezu lautlos in die Luft zu erheben.

**Tbc**

**

* * *

Anna: **Ich hoffe ich konnte für dich schnell genug weiterschreiben ;)**  
**


End file.
